Black Chaos
by DragonMistress333
Summary: An optimistic Katsuya Jonouchi works at a cosplay/dueling/music club called Black Chaos owned by KC. A school project is assigned to be done over spring break. How do these two things bring everyone together? Puppy, Dark, Heart, and Chaseshipping! (Plot edit!) LOTS of swearing, mentions of abuse, alcohol, drugs, and of course sex. I should have your attention now.
1. Chaos Begins

So….my first attempt at a fanfiction. I read enough obsessively, so I figured I try the deliciously twisted hobby into my own hands.

Plot: It starts off with a school project, original no? Then that becomes interwoven with the popular dueling/cosplay/music club Black Chaos. And finally, there's some good ole fashioned song fics to tie it all together. Yep, love is definitely in the air.

Pairings: Puppyshipping, Heartshipping, Darkshipping, and Chaseshipping. Hinted Ettuushipping, Warshipping, Jeershipping, Tabloidshipping and if you wanna see something specific shoot me a review and I'll make it happen at Black Chaos one way of another. (You can quickly tell Puppy is my fave.)

STRONG language warning. Maybe lemons later on? Rated M for a reason!

I don't see the point in saying this, but I own nothing. It would be straight up porn if I did!

It was a typical day at Domino High, Yugi Mutou was as wide eyed and innocent as usual, Hiroto Honda and Katsuya Jonouchi were hooting and hollering, Anzu Mazaki was in awe of the power of friendship, Ryou Bakura was keeping to himself, Ryuji Otogi was shamelessly flirting, and Seto Kaiba was glaring viciously at his laptop. Yep, everything was normal. Well, as normal as it can be when two people had spirits inside them, one was reeling from an intense ass whooping at the hands of his father, and one had an ego so big that it made his namesake tower look like a toothpick. And the fact there was so much sexual tension floating around it was a wonder that the classroom hadn't turned into a hotbed of teenage pregnancy, on the desk fucking, and not so regrettable decisions. You see, two of the people in the classroom where in such deep denial of their feelings that they resorted to name calling, fistfights, and death glares as their means of communication. Both were scared shitless at the prospect of letting go of their pride and admitting to a weakness such as 'love'. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, after all.

Two of the people were busy with keeping their ancient spirits in line as well as trying not to blush when they sneaked glances at each other. The girl in the group seemed oblivious to the fact that all the males, including the object of desire were gay. As for the other two, one was trying to convince himself hooking up with his best friend's sister would prove he's straight while the other pursued her too in the vain hopes of catching the closeted male's attention. It was ridiculous, everyone avoiding the issue, but then again teenagers weren't known for maturity so it was to be expected. But soon all of this would change, and it took (I know this is cliché) a school project to finally relieve the tension and wake the teenagers up to face the reality that is sex, love, and understanding.

"Class, settle down! I know you're all very excited about the upcoming spring break, but you should all know that I'm not letting you out without giving you something to work on in your free time," Mrs. Laki snapped quickly when she entered her Psychology class the Friday before spring break began. It was a full week off from class, and everyone (except our favorite lonely bastard) was pondering how much mischief they accomplished in that said week and were chatting about it quite excitedly. At hearing that, though, the class groaned, seeing their plans crash faster than an avalanche set off by a bomb.

"You will be working in pairs. I pick the pairs, and don't bother complaining because I'm not changing them. This project is to explore the psyche of your partner, including their likes and dislikes, motivations, goals, fears, and fantasies. You will be forced to open up to each other and by the time you come back I will expect a very long, very detailed essay about your partner. The goal for you is to gain a new perspective on the workings of the human mind and to find the core of what makes your partner an individual," she stated as she watched the reactions of her students. Many sighed, some rolled their eyes, and of course one was still typing away on his laptop.

"Ryou and Yugi. Anzu and Miho. Hiroto and Ryuji. Seto and Jonouchi-"

"FUCK NO!" she was interrupted by the latter while the previous paused typing.

"Like I would waste my time with a dog who is too idiotic and pathetic to possibly have any chance of completing this assignment," he glared daggers at the teacher.

"And like I would want to work with a stuck up prick that has a pole shoved so far up his ass he'll puke it if it goes any farther!"

"No changing. You will both work together, turn this in on time, and deal with it," she practically growled at the teenagers that were both trying desperately to burn each other with the intensity of their glares. Frigid blue clashed with fiery dark amber before Katsuya growled and turned his scathing glare to his desk and began cursing quite colorfully under his breath as Seto smirked before resuming whatever the fuck he was doing on his laptop. Seto always relished in the reactions he could get out of the hotheaded blonde and was looking forward to making his puppy's spring break a living hell for him. Then he caught himself thinking 'his puppy' and inwardly cringed. How was he supposed to get anything done when the temptation to ravish the other blonde senseless would be thrust in his face for the next week?

The teacher finished assigning partners and ordered them to sit next to their partners for the rest of the period to discuss the upcoming torture-um, assignment. Yugi smiled brightly at Ryou, who gave a shy but warm smile in return. They were both looking forward to spending time with each other. Ryou wondering curiously if he would find out whether his friend's bizarre star-shaped and tri-colored hair was natural or the result of some crazed hair dresser and a hair gel fetish. Honda and Otogi awkwardly sat down together but quickly began discussing when to meet up, the fin-headed brunette trying not to openly stare into the emerald magnificence that was Otogi's eyes. Anzu and her friend were gossiping and excitedly planning for the week ahead, Anzu's clear blue eyes stealing glances at the oblivious Yugi every now and then. As for Jonouchi and Seto, both were deathly silent until the tall brunette spoke.

"My office at seven. Don't be late," she said, his sharp stare never leaving the computer screen. Jonouchi felt insulted at being so blatantly ignored but was more concerned how the hell he was going to escape the monster that was his dad to get there. He winced as a particularly nasty bruise on his ass decided to throb at that moment and gave a small scoff to let Kaiba know he heard him. He was looking forward to trying to infiltrate the mind of the cocky CEO that he was so painfully attracted to. It wasn't his fault that Seto Kaiba was walking a walking sex god, and seeing the smirk and glare on him had caused some very vivid fantasies of all that rage being turned into a frenzied round of hardcore sex. It disturbed him greatly, and his desperately wished he could just hate the guy's guts and never see him again so he didn't have to deal with the shame of fantasizing about a guy would completely hated his guts and thought so little of him.

"I'm fucked. This really fucking sucks, guys. How the hell are me and moneybags supposed to be around each other long enough to have a conversation?" Jou whined as he plopped down at the lunch table next to his friends.

"I think this is a great way for you and Kaiba to try and get along, Jou!" Yugi chirped, his purple eyes sparkling, hoping his efforts to include Kaiba into their group were going to come true.

"Like anyone could get along with that asshole," Honda snorted, sympathizing with his best bud completely. He himself wasn't sure how he was going to deal with the confusing feelings he had towards his own partner, like how he had the strongest urge to run his hands through that shiny black hair that perfectly framed his face. He was certain straight guys didn't think of that shit and frowned.

"He just needs friends like us to warm him up," Anzu said cheerily. They thought she had a friendship fetish but wisely kept that thought to themselves.

"No he needs his fucking ass kicked to wipe that condescending smirk off his face," Jonouchi spat, noticing the object of affection, um, despair sitting in his usual corner by himself, laptop out, eating nothing and shooting death glares to anyone who dared approached him. He had a feeling it was going to be a long ass spring break and that he was going to annoy the shit out of the prick to his fullest extent. He decided the sexy CEO needed to be put in his place, beneath him, writhing and screaming his name-because he just kicked his ass of course. Not because he was pounding his fantastic ass into any available flat service. Nope, he wasn't thinking that at all.

Finally, after suffering through the rest of his classes, the blonde duelist escaped the prison that was school to approach his personal hell that was home. He was quite a talented actor and his dad was a smart abuser, and between them no one suspected a thing was amiss at his home. All of his friends knew about his night job, but things were kept on the down low considering he was way too young to be working at the club he worked at and it was against school rules for students to have a job. It didn't matter though because they had all ended up there some way or another. But Katsuya had to pay the bills somehow, considering his sperm donor blew all his money on booze, prostitutes, and gambling. Sometimes Jou would find himself being the bargaining tool to handle a debt, and it was those moments where he seriously wanted to die or commit homicide.

"Dad I'm home!" he hollered as he entered the dilapidated apartment on the wrong side of town. Fortunately his father was nowhere to be seen so the puppy decided to work on some homework. He wasn't actually a dumbass like everyone suspected, he just slept in class because of the long night shifts at the club and his dad's tendencies to whoop his ass until he passed out on the nights he was home. He considered wallowing in self-pity and angst at how shitty his life was, but the eternal optimist decided against it. After all, he had work, and he wanted to write a new song.

After finishing up some long-winded calculus equations and deciphering some poems he thought about good ole moneybags. He should write a song about him! An all out bitchfest about the world's greatest asshole. It would probably just stoke his massive ego, causing that God forsaken smirk that made his heart beat wildly in his chest. Was it hate? Nah. Was it love then? Hmm….

"OH SHIT!" he exclaimed that, in fact, it must be love. He was in love with the most infuriating human on the planet, but writing some sappy shit just wouldn't do. He had pride, damnit, and wasn't that big on romance anyway, considering he'd never been in a relationship. Sure, he and Mai had fooled around, but it wasn't like they proclaimed love over candlelit dinners under the stars. Nope. They got drunk together and had sloppy sex, usually laughing at their horrific attempts at bedroom talk as they climaxed. So he loved Kaiba, well, maybe. He still hated his guts. How was he supposed to write a love song when he hated the guy? And then the light bulb went off and Jou grabbed his guitar, a pen and paper, and got to work.

Overlooking the spectacular view of Domino city, Seto had a massive migraine as he sipped bitter coffee and tried to understand how stupid the guy from accounting in front of him was. He had royally screwed up, and half of his employees' paychecks were delayed. After listening to him for maybe two seconds he fired the guy and groaned. Seven was approaching and then he'd have to deal with that excuse for a duelist trying to 'see how his mind worked'. As if he had a brain. He vaguely wondered why the blonde was in the advanced classes he was to begin with, because there was surely no way he was passing them. His musings were interrupted but the shrill of his cell phone.

"Kaiba," he clipped, annoyed at whoever had dared disturb his thoughts.

"What are you doing tonight Priest?" he heard Atem's sensuous voice float to his ear, but scowled at the priest comment. It was 5,000 years ago, why couldn't they let that shit go already?

"Mutt is going to be here soon and then I'll just work until I run out of coffee," he frowned. He _really_ had a headache.

"You should visit that dueling club you built with Akefia and I. It's puppyshipping night, and believe me, the Seto does you justice," the Pharaoh said lightly, knowing that Kaiba had no clue what puppyshipping was.

"Puppyshipping? What kind of club is it?" he asked curiously.

"Well, they duel, some people preform, duelist and duelist wannabes get drunk off their ass. It's a swank place. As I was saying, the Seto they have is spectacular. Last time I was there I actually thought it was you!" he explained, purposely avoiding the puppyshipping issue. No way in hell Kaiba would come if he knew his lookalike and a Jou wannabe would be all over each other like white on rice. Then again, it might turn the egotistical tycoon on.

"I doubt anyone can compare to me," he stated firmly, his cocky attitude on full display.

"You'll just have to see. I have no idea who it is, but just like you he is an unbelievable asshole. He's got your ego, your deck, he rocks a mean trench coat, and he always embarrasses the hell out of Jou. It's quite amazing," he explained calmly.

"How does some little wannabe have my deck? Whoever it is isn't worthy to wield my deck," he spat.

"You created it, Kaiba. It's all virtual. He's undefeated so far, though, of course, I haven't challenged him," Atem said nonchalantly, knowing that the brunette would now go just to put 'Seto Kaiba' in his place. And if he knew who was behind the ingenious cosplay, the CEO would probably die from his brain exploding. It would be quite fun, and Akefia was getting bored so they decided this would be a great way to burn off some steam: pissing off Kaiba. They understood Jou's motivation now and wholeheartedly supported the blonde's crusade to tick off the frigidly ice cold Kaiba.

"I'll go. I have to see how pathetic this loser is for myself," he fell for the bait, hook, line, and sinker, just like the Egyptians knew he would.

"Well your little puppy dog should be there soon so we'll come pick you up later. You'll enjoy this, I promise," there was a wink in his voice as the line disconnected, and as if on cue, there was a loud knock on his office door.

"Come in," he spat out, rubbing the migraine that was looming behind his eyes. And there he stood in all his street trash glory, ripped jeans hanging almost obscenely low on his hips and a t-shirt with the sleeves torn off skimming over his sleek body, a bag slung over his shoulder and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"No smoking mutt," did he simply come here to get his ass kicked?

Katsuya took another drag and sauntered inside, putting it out on a convenient potted plant that was on a small table beside a massive blue leather couch. He plopped down, smiling like a chesire cat, and turned his golden gaze to the CEO.

"Sorry moneybags, but not even you can ruin my mood. So what do you say we get down to business? I got work tonight so I don't wanna be here longer than I gotta," he winked before pulling out a notebook and a pen and looking at Kaiba expectantly.

Seto sighed. He didn't like a confident Katsuya, because that meant the devious little pup was up to some half-baked scheme that was sure to annoy the hell out of him while humiliating himself in the process. He hadn't beaten down his puppy near enough lately, so this might turn out better for him than expected. He immensely enjoyed when Jou was reduced to snarls while his eyes burned with fire and his cheeks became flushed with rage. If he was only half that passionate in the sack he was sure Katsuya would probably be a sex bomb. And Seto was determined to be the one that set him off. That was never happening though because it left a bad taste in his mouth that such a loud mouthed street rat dragged such primal responses from him. Not to mention he was always so damn happy, lavishing attention from his friends and skipping along like nothing bothered him. Life was miserable, people couldn't be trusted, and it would only be a matter of time before the dog's cozy little life caught up with him and he'd sink so low that there'd be no possible way to pick himself up again. Unlike Seto, whose hard work and hell of a childhood had molded him into the perfect CEO. No one in his way and everything perfectly under control.

"I'll start. How would you like to die?" the shorter of the two asked out of the blue, and Seto raised his perfectly arched eyebrows slightly, shooting the blonde a questioning glance.

"A little morbid, don't you think mutt?" he finally asked, his emotionless, unreadable mask put firmly in place.

"It's like this Kaiba. Me and you both got too much pride. There's no way we'd settle for someone taking us out and we wouldn't wanna live to see our bodies fail and admit we're weak. So I figured the best option for stubborn assholes like us is suicide, that way we're in control. Whatcha think?" he explained it all so simply, as if there was no thought behind it, smiling the whole time he said it.

"That almost passed for intelligent. I wasn't aware canines could form coherent thoughts all on their own," he smirked, baiting Katsuya. Yes, they needed to 'get to know' each other in order to try to bullshit some semblance of an intelligent essay, but pissing the other boy was simply too entertaining. And he wasn't about to admit that he would much rather take himself out then wait around for someone or something else to.

"I think in the end our pride will be our downfall, rich boy. Now ask me a question, and take some notes like I am. We'll have this done in no time!" he smiled widely, even though Katsuya's first sentence was dark and foreboding, a tone Seto had never heard him use. Since when was the damn mutt so introspective? Was it possible he had a brain up there? Was he on drugs? Probably drugs, considering what part of town he was from. Yes that was it. Well, he decided to ask a question about the punk's intelligence to try and gather an answer.

"What's your GPA?" he asked, smirking, prepared to see Jonouchi hang his head in shame and sigh like a kicked puppy. He would be shocked if he was even passing, seeing as all he seemed to care about was lunch time and sleeping on his desk.

"3.9; it was a straight 4.0 but I got sick and missed a major exam last semester and it knocked my A to a B. I was _so _pissed!" he answered cheerily. Kaiba was trying to use his awesome bullshit detector to see if he was lying. There was no way in hell that the waste of a space blonde was rocking straight A's. It didn't make any sense. He scowled, and watched as Katsuya frowned at him.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Everyone thinks I'm a dumbass, especially you. Unlike you, I don't feel the need to shove my intelligence in other people's faces in a pathetic attempt to stoke my own ego and prove my superiority," he spat. That familiar fire was beginning to spark in his eyes, Seto observed, as his gaze chilled over in anger. How dare he insult him like that? He just called him pathetic!

"Says the little bitch that probably whores himself out to pay for school. _You _are beyond pathetic, you are worthless. You are a talentless, loud, obnoxious, attention whore who doesn't even deserve to live," he said with venom, and watch the fire in those amber eyes combust and before he even registered what he said he felt a fist connecting with his nose and himself falling to the floor. Still shocked at the blonde's deathly speed attack he barely registered it when another fist came down, this one splitting his lip. Finally he came to his senses and was greeted by the sight of Jou, tears blatantly shining in his eyes but refusing to fall, which were darkened with despair and rage, his mouth twisted in a snarl, a growl emitting from his throat. His arms were pinned together above his head with one hand, the other hand was pulling on his tie fiercely, and his strong thighs prevented the dragon master from moving, and was starting to cut off his airway.

"See what I mean? You're just another fucking bully, climbing to the top by trying to bring everyone beneath you down. And it's damn lonely at the top. You think you can break me? That I'll cower at your feet like a whimpering dog? You don't know a damn thing about me, and you can stop with the hostility. You don't hate me, and you know that I don't hate you. When you decide to grow the fuck up and be a fucking man, give me a call. My number's on the desk. Now I must leave for work you fucking bastard, have a nice goddamn night."

The blonde swiftly leapt to his feet, scooped his things off the couch, and left without so much as one glance back. Kaiba had never been more pissed in his life. He couldn't believe he let someone as insignificant as Jonouchi get the upper hand like that and leave with the last word. Of course, he had never called him a bitch or a whore before. Must've struck a nerve, but why? There's no way someone that grins like that goes through something like that. He should know, after what Gozaburo forced him into. That man had managed to freeze his emotions, citing that they made him weak. And one could not efficiently run a business if you were a pushover and gave people the benefit of the doubt. He had also said he didn't hate him, and vice versa. If it wasn't hate what was it? They both had a tendency to get in each other throats over nothing, so they mustfeel _something…._but what? His migraine in full swing now, Kaiba pulled himself back into his desk and waited for the ancient spirits to take him to his dueling club, Black Chaos, and see what puppyshipping was. Something in the back of his mind told him he didn't want to know, but he ignored it. Nothing could be worse than the blood slipping from his nose and lip, ruining his Armani suit. At that moment the two familiar faces burst into his office, makeup, contacts, clothes and accessories in hand, grinning from ear to ear, shouting about getting into character and he realized this was going to be a long night.

"Mutt? Ishtar?" Kaiba looked at the two puzzled. Jou had left in his ripped jeans and muscle shirt, not his Battle City t-shirt and he certainly hadn't been toting a duel disk; And as for Ishtar, he still looked like a belly dancing wanton slut, with the gold everywhere, low slung pants, exotic eyeliner, and too tiny shirt.

"Try Atem and Akefia," Ishtar spoke, and the brunette recognized the commanding tone from anywhere. And it was then he noticed Jonouchi's normally warm amber eyes were sharper, colder, and the mutt had never taken it upon himself to develop an overly suggestive grin. And by that he meant sadistic in nature. It was subtle, and only those looking closely and knew who they were originally would pick up on these things. How could the CEO of Kaiba Corp forget it was a cosplay club?

"So who am I?" he asked skeptically, eyeing the items in their hands.

"Amelda! Figured a little war would rain on the puppy parade, especially is the tabloids get involved," Atem smirked, clearly sensing my confusion. Just what the fuck happens at this club anyway?

Oh well, at least he planned on getting totally shit faced tonight anyway.

Reviews maybe? I'd like to see where you think this is going. I know I've taken a bunch of relatively normal plotlines and smashed them into one, so I'd like to know what y'all think! I love song fics, adore Puppy angst, and the overdone school project thing just makes me smile. If they seem OOC, whatever. It's my fiction, I'll make them act as I damn well please. I mean, I'm trying to keep them in character, but the whole 'Jou is a dumbass who barely speaks English' thing gets old, as does the Hikaris being innocent thing, but that'll reveal itself in later chapters. Unfortunately there is no way for Seto to not be an ass. Even if I uke him he will still be an ass.


	2. What a Night

So the night is young, anyone wanna take a wild guess at what's going to happen? Let's check in with some other couples first. I don't want you to think I forgot about them!

Song fic- "True Love" by Pink. It's perfect.

"Yugi?" the white haired teen asked curiously as he watched his friend begin his transformation for the evening. They had spent the afternoon together working on their project, and were thrilled to realize both loved Nine Inch Nails as well as Lady Gaga, English cuisine, and that both of them preferred summer above any season.

"Yes, Ryou?" the young King of Games was wrestling his unusual hair under a long black wig.

"Who do you think our yamis are going as, since we're going as the young Kaiba brothers?" he asked, putting on his own blue contacts and adjusting his now short green hair. Yep, he was going as Noa Kaiba, and Yugi as Mokuba. They both new who would be Seto for tonight because he was paid to do it, and had decided to be his brothers to keep him company a long time ago. In fact, sometimes they forgot that the Seto was an act, because the other did it so well.

"Well Akefia always goes as Jonouchi, but with Atem you can never tell. He likes to switch it up. I think your yami likes puppyshipping night a little too much, to be honest," Yugi told him and he put in his blue-grey contacts.

"He knows how uncomfortable it makes Jou, having to hit on himself, make out with himself, and degraded himself all the time. You know how he is, he has to get his kicks somewhere," he said casually as he looked himself over in the mirror.

"But Jou does make such an excellent Seto, and tonight he says he has a new song. Says it's 'damn cheesy' and we better be there to hear it. His wordchoice," Yugi's voice now sounded more like the young Mokuba's, brimming with mischief and confidence. Just a short while the club had started paying him to be the permanent Mokuba, just like Jonouchi was the permanent Seto. Once there was a permanent, no one else was allowed to dress up as them. Yugi only worked on weekends, due to not wanting to interfere with school, but he knew Jou had to work other nights, since he was a singer and waiter for the club long before becoming the resident Seto Kaiba.

Ryou smiled. He was glad for this project that brought him and the young Yugi together. They were friends but rarely spent time alone, and he had always loved the light that danced in Yugi's large amethyst eyes. He knew everyone pegged them both as innocent little things, but what he learned so far for the project showed that they were far from innocent. Yugi could even be described as a sex freak, having experimented with first Anzu, then Jou, a little Malik and Mariku, and of course the almighty Pharaoh. He said his favorite was always Jou, though, stating 'he always gives as good as he gets.' Ryou didn't dare ask him what he meant by that, though he had a clue. Being with Akefia meant by default he had become exposed to bondage and such, especially during Battle City when the Ishtar was in the mist. He knew his yami got off on that kind of thing, but didn't expect that he would too.

"Well lets go before we are late!" Ryou chirped, both of the young Hikaris holding hands as they disappeared into what would surely be a night of fun.

"I don't know man, the thought of Kaiba and Jou together makes me sick. Maybe we should go on a different night?" Honda warily said, facing the young dice master.

"Look, it's just actors. We'll be dressed up, too. Whoever does Seto is incredible, I've been there before to see it. I've had all I can take of this project for the day and I want to go out, get trashed, and blow off steam," Ryuji sighed. He'd spent maybe thirty minutes trying to wear the thick skulled brunette down, and his patience was wearing thin. He wanted to try drag Honda out of that closet he was buried in and show him how perfectly acceptable it was to be gay.

"So, dice boy, who do we go as?" he finally asked hesitantly.

"I'm going as Varon. I love me some jeershipping, why don't you go as me?" he asked, wondering if the other would go for that.

"Nah, I'm thinking Pegasus. The guys a nut, and I think it'd be fun to tease the shit outta whoever is playing the rich prick," he said finally. Otogi smiled, and quickly dragged him into his oversized walk in closet to begin their transformations. Tonight was going to be a good time, and he was looking forward to it.

Seto surveyed the club carefully, the place was massive and crowded. Not everyone was dressed up, but he was glad he was so no one would recognize him. Who knew what the tabloids would say. He didn't see anyone dressed as himself floating around, though.

"Seto won't be here until after midnight, so don't bother looking for him," Atem said as if reading his mind. They were at a small table located near a giant stage. He did see the young Kaiba brothers floating around, and wondered who was dressing up as his family. He also saw the real Mai, decked out in her usual excuse for clothing, boobs and ass popping out. She was talking to the real Jonouchi, whom he had spotted immediately. It surprised him the mutt worked here. He was smiled as he passed out drinks, merrily swatting away hands that tried to cop a feel, gracefully ducking away from lips that got too close. From what he gathered it was about time for the dog to preform, and vaguely wondered if he was a stripper.

He was still seething from their little spat, even more so now that it seemed the blonde wasn't giving it a second thought. He thought that until he looked closer at the two conversing blondes. Katsuya was now frowning, and Mai looked at him sympathetically. She hugged him and rubbed his back and he noticed the young duelist was trying his best not to cry. They then broke apart, and Mai kissed the top of his head, whispering something that made the younger blonde blush. Figures that they were together, he thought bitterly. From the corner of his eye he saw Varon and Pegasus doppelgangers enter, and they were accosted by the Kaiba brothers and Mai.

"Duelists, before we release our favorite blonde puppy for the night, it's time for him to perform a new song. He says it sucks, anyone want to hear it to be the judge?" the real Pegasus said smiling as Katsuya shuffled to the stage, a guitar draped around his body. The crowd went wild and he saw the blonde look up shyly and smile.

"Now, be a good boy and tell them what it's about. I'm sure they'll love it," Pegasus encouraged as the blonde as he climbed up on a stool and tapped on the microphone, smiling nervously at Pegasus before the older man exited the stage.

"Okay, this isn't angsty bullshit, it's much worse. I wrote a fucking love song-" he was stopped by random screams of joy.

"About who?" Akefia asked loudly, but he wasn't the only one asking boy he was copying.

"Like I'd stroke his damn ego by telling, now, let me get this over with so I can get the hell out of dodge," he growled. Seto was curiously. He hadn't said 'her' ego, which meant that the younger duelist must be gay. Or bisexual. Maybe he and Mai were planning some sick kind of threesome. He shuddered at the thought. But he was more concerned about who his puppy was in love with, the fight now forgotten, replaced by an animalistic possessiveness that seemed to pop up all too often around Jonouchi.

The music started as Katsuya began strumming the guitar, and everyone fell quite as his song began.

"_Sometimes I hate every stupid word you say. Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face-"_

The crowd looked perplexed, Seto included. Someone he wanted to slap? Didn't he say 'love' song?

"_There's no one quite like you. You push all my buttons down. I know my life would suck without you."_

Seto was also surprised how good the mutt's voice sounded, but was still clueless as to who he could possibly be singing about.

"_At the same time, I wanna hug you. I wanna wrap my arms around your neck. You're an asshole, but I love you-"_

Asshole? Wait….wasn't that what Jou always called him? No. Fucking. Way.

"_And you make me so mad I ask myself why I'm still here, or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known. But I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be-_

_True love, true love. It must be true love. Nothing else can break my heart like true love, true love, it must be true love. No one else can break my heart like you."_

He saw the two Egyptians slide their gaze over to him as they reached the same conclusion. Katsuya Jonouchi was in love with Seto Kaiba. Seto didn't know what to think, surely to god the dog didn't mean him? But he WAS the only person Katsuya had ever claimed to hate on a regular basis. Kaiba quickly ordered another round of shots, ordering three just for himself.

_"Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings. Just once please try not to be so mean. Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E. Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance). You can do it baby." _

Romance was whispered like it a curse word, and to both the singer and the recipient, it truly was. The elder Kaiba's mind wandered to that strange feeling that always accompanied being around the blonde. Was it truly a romantic feeling? It would make sense the always emotional Jou would pick up on it before him.

"_At the same time, I wanna hug you. I wanna wrap my hands around your neck. You're an asshole but I love you. And you make me so mad I ask myself, why I'm still here, or where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known. But I hate you, I really hate you, So much, I think it must be-"_

The chorus was repeated. At this point fangirls were screaming something along the lines of 'puppyshipping ftw' or whatever. Jou had his eyes tightly closed to avoid knowing gazes, and was thanking the gods above there was no way Seto was there right now. He would probably need to leave town and commit suicide if this ever got back to that CEO.

"_I love you, I think it must be love, I love you."_

Singing it took every ounce of courage he had. He knew being in love was so hard? It was love right? Yes, he knew because he'd never felt it for anyone before. Such blinding want and need, all wrapped up nicely with contempt and envy.

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way? Why do you say the things that you say? Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be, but without you I'm incomplete."_

Now it was Seto's time to ponder. Why was he suck a dick to Jonouchi? Usually he just ignored those he couldn't stand, but he always sought the dog out to insult him every chance he got. And he knew he would also feel incomplete if the brown eyed boy would ever disappear from his life. Such feelings were completely foreign to him, and he was now irritated that the worthless dog managed to do this to him. For all he knew the song could be about Ryuji, that guy was an ass to Jonouchi.

"_No one else can break my heart like you."_

The song ended, and clapping and cheering commenced. He had been musing so much he missed the last chorus, but not the last line. He thought of the dejected look in Jonouchi's eyes earlier, the tears too proud to fall. He realized it was true, he was the only person who had ever brought the blonde to that state.

"Now that that shits over, you guys ready for me to dance like a slut before I head out?" he asked, clearly relieved to be done singing. He got screams in return and rolled his eyes.

"You guys are fucking perverts. I'll go change, be back in a few!" he said as he hopped off the stage and disappeared behind a door.

"So, Priest? Did you enjoy your puppy's little performance?" the Thief King asked with a shit eating grin on his face, making him look very much like who he was portraying.

"What a fucking idiot," Kaiba said, neglecting to correct him for calling Jou 'his puppy'. He was, obviously, so what was to correct.

"Wait until you see the dog's next trick. Everyone calls it the Katsuya Delight. An audience member is selected and goes to the stage while Jou dances. If the person can make the whole song without having an orgasm, he or she is rewarded. No one knows what the reward is because it's never happened before. And no, he doesn't have sex with them. All clothes stay on," Atem explained, seeing the question in his friend's eye. This confused Kaiba greatly. How the hell did that work out? And at a club he owned. He knew letting Pegasus run it was a mistake. This had obviously became a place for duelists to enact sexual fantasies. He now knew puppyshipping probably had something to so with the blonde. Wasn't shipping a couple's thing? So who was this pairing?

"Fellow duelists, it is time to select the recipient of the Katsuya Delight. Any takers?" Pegasus asked smoothly, surveying the audience carefully. Of course everyone wanted to be on the receiving end. Except for whoever that was dressed up as Amelda. Hmm, he looked quite horrified and confused. He would do.

He looked at Yugi, who pulled off the perfect Mokuba, and directed him to the redhead. Yugi nodded and approached the table containing the three friends.

"Amelda, I'm here to take you to the stage, so please follow me," Yugi said in Mokuba's voice, pulling the buzzed CEO to his feet. Kaiba felt terrified. As much as he wanted to violate the blonde, this wasn't he had in mind. He just hoped the blonde didn't see through his disguise, and that he was the lucky person who didn't orgasm in public. This was beyond humiliating, and he glared daggers at the Egyptians who were snickering as he was led up to the stage and forced into a chair as the Mokuba scampered away.

Suddenly a song he didn't recognize began playing, and he felt a breath on his ear and a hand in his hair. He felt the need to punch whoever it was in the face for getting in his personal space.

"Don't worry, I hate this just as much as you do. Just relax and it'll be over soon," he heard the blonde whisper in his ear, "I'm just doing my job, it's nothing personal." The voice pulled away and he opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realized were closed. His vision was assaulted by a leather and lace clad Katsuya, who was moving to the beat with grace and allure. He was faced away, so there was nothing to really stare at but the ass that was clad in tight leather as Jou's back arched this way and that to the beat. Suddenly that delectable ass was all up in his ass and grinding down in a teasing manner, never making contact enough to get one off, but enough to warrant attention. The back arched again and he saw the amber eyes smiling at him lazily, his mouth slightly parted as gazed back, his golden hair tickling his skin, the scent of sweet strawberries assaulting his senses. Seto realized that he had never been this turned on in his entire life, and now realized he wouldn't make the entire song.

Katsuya shifted so that he was practically straddling the man beneath him, and continue to dance, touching and teasing with his body and traced over the pale exposed abdomen with his lightly tanned hands. This guy made a good Amelda, he'd give him that. Except he wasn't skinny enough. The figure seemed like Seto's, but he didn't want to dwell on it too much. He decided to fantasize it was indeed Kaiba reacting to his touch, like he usually did. His lips ghosted over his pale counterpart's, his tongue grazing the pink lips before darting away. He nipped at the ears before him, growling into the ear, a purr deep in his throat. He returned to the lips, kissing them fully as his body and hands continued their erotic dance or touching and teasing. Sometimes grazing the other man's obviously painful arousal, most of the time not. Jou trailed his hand over the erection again, and when the other gasped, plunged his tongue into his mouth, purring into the other man as he completely ravaged his mouth. It was then he noticed the other's lips had been split under his makeup and that meant in fact he was violating his dark desire, remembering fondly how he had split the lip himself.

That also meant Seto Kaiba would bear witness the fangirl's fantasy that is puppyshipping when he returned later in full disguise to duel and mess around with Akefia, who had been hired on to play himself. It was good awful making out with someone that looked like you, and he was just glad Atem wasn't the jealous type. Hell, whoever he was dressed up as usually tried to join in. It was bad enough insulting himself and dueling with Kaiba's dragon obsessed deck when he knew his own deck was no match. Akefia had beat him once though, the first time they dueled because he had no idea how to use Kaiba's deck. After that, though, he whopped himself everytime. He pulled away from Seto's mouth to explore his magnificent neck with his breathe, tongue, teeth, and lips. The song would be over soon, but it didn't matter, the other was on the verge of his orgasm. He actually felt turned on himself, and let the other know by grinding his own hardness harshly into the other's, once again growling in his throat as he did so, nipping at his neck.

Kaiba couldn't even think. All he felt was pleasure and a desperate need to get off. He never knew one could gain such satisfaction without taking clothes off. He wasn't even being given so much as a hand job and he was about to orgasm. Where the fuck did the dog learn to do that? Then way his lithe body and dancing hands moved was in perfect sync to the music. The song completely sucked, what the fuck was a bad romance anyway, but all he could focus on were the sensations the other was drawing from his body. Suddenly the mouth at his neck was at his ear again, and he had no idea how much longer he could hold on.

"Come," the voice in his ear was the single hottest thing he ever heard, and his body reacted by following the order. So with a drawn out groan he came with more satisfaction then he'd ever experienced. He noticed the song was still going, but that it stopped shortly after. So Katsuya had won. His glassy eyes took in the smirk on the blonde's face before the other approached the microphone.

"Well there you go you fucking perverts, I gotta go. Peace out," he waved before turning back to Seto and holding out his hand to help him up. Seto cautiously took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled off the stage. Jou shot him a sad look before disappearing behind a door. He approached his table and noticed the gleeful grins on his friend's faces.

"Not even you can resist. I think he could make a corpse orgasm," Akefia said seriously. Seto responded by taking a shot, feeling himself come off the natural high slowly. He observed Noa and Kaiba viciously making out in a corner and was vaguely disturbed. The Pegasus wannabe and Varon walked past their table before setting down with their drinks at the one beside them. The Pegasus looked highly angry, and he guess Jou's little performance had given him quite a shock. The Varon looked like he was listening to whatever the other was saying. He decided to be nosy and listen in their conversation.

"You don't understand Otogi, he said he didn't do that shit anymore! What the fuck is my best friend doing up on a stage getting some jackass off? He said he didn't do that anymore!" the Pegasus seethed, and recognized the voice. That was Jonouchi's best bud Hiroto Honda. And obviously Varon was one Ryuji Otogi.

"You mean he's done this before?" Otogi asked.

"Yeah back when he was in the gang. It was either get them off that way of become their bitch. He would do that and they left him alone, not kicking his ass or raping him. It got him pretty far until he was finally so sick of it that he left. The boss wanted to go all the way with him and he wasn't having it so he kicked all their asses and left. He said he refused to be a piece of ass, and besides by then he had been arrested for selling on the street and decided to try and go straight. Then he met Yugi and he never looked back. He never talks about it, so I don't see why he is willingly doing his little trick when he despised it so much in the past. Something isn't right, Ryuji," Honda explained, and Otogi frowned.

"You're right about that, Jou is always trying to prove himself. I don't see why he would willingly degrade himself like this. He's got so much pride, you know?" his now blue eyes glanced at his companion. The brown eyed man nodded. Seto just kept listening. So it was a gang trick? Obviously whoever hired him must have knew about his gang days. He never knew the other was arrested, though. He always heard Jou chatting to his friends about some college in America he was going to try and get into. How did he expect to go to college and ever get a job if he had a record? Then it made sense suddenly, and he realized with a sickening dread that Pegasus must be behind this. Pegasus must have gotten rid of his record and in exchange Jou would work for him. He was familiar with blackmail, being a business man.

"I bet the rich bastard has something to do with this. This is owned by Kiaba Corp after all. He always goes out of his way to make Jou feel like shit. I hate the guy," Honda said.

"No, Pegasus runs the place. I doubt Kaiba's never even been here. It was supposed to be a straight up dueling club from what I hear. Pegasus is the one who came up with the pairings nights and live entertainment, turning it into a fangirl's paradise. He knew what would be successful, as always. Guys got a good head for business, and appealing to fanbase of putting duelists together was a smart move. It's never been done before, and it's turned out great. This place is rolling in more dough than it ever would have it stuck to Kaiba's plan," Ryuji explained. Honda nodded, then grinned.

"So, how do you think the bastard would react to puppyshipping night? I'd like to see the look on his face if he was here," he grinned more and stifled a laugh.

"I'm surprised they aren't fucking each other in real life, to be honest. As much as I would love to get in Jou's pants, I have a suspicion that Kaiba will be the one that ends up there. Why do you think the pairing works so well? I watch their little fights, and do you know they both get a hard on? They want to fuck each other so much it's pathetic, and they're both too stubborn and proud to make the first move. They're both being cowards covering up whatever they ARE feeling by constantly insulting each other. It's childish," the dice master explained to a cringing Honda.

"Look, it's hard enough to accept Jou's bisexual, so please keep images of him and Kaiba fucking out of my head. I know that's the whole point of puppyshipping, but it still disturbs me," Hiroto said flatly, secretly thinking it'd probably be damn hot if the two ever hooked up, but there was no way in hell he would ever admit to that out loud.

"Well whoever plays Seto here is spectacular as is the Katsuya. Sometimes they let people in on it. I think Mai is planning on crashing the party tonight. I want to see how that plays out, since we all know Kaiba has never had anything to do with her. At least in real life Jou and Mai hooked up," the now brunette ordered himself a perfectly fruity drink, unaware the mentioned Kaiba had been listening intently. Well, he now knew what puppyshipping was. He should've known rabid fangirls would fantasize about all the top ranked duelist being secret sex fiends and hooking up. Why was yaoi so damned popular? Maybe Pegasus should make some man on man cards to mollify their burning perversions.

And it was true, he usually got an immense erection after his and the dogs little spats, especially the ones that turned physical. It embarrassed the hell out of him that someone else noticed, but was glad he wasn't the only one with the problem. He decided at that moment to make the dog his by any means necessary.

"Are you ready for tonight's duel? If so, head into the next room to witness the passion that is Katsuya Jonouchi taking on the infamous Seto Kaiba!" Pegasus announced suddenly, ripping himself from his thoughts. It was then he noticed Akefia was nowhere to be seen and Atem was leading him into an enormous room that had a dueling area set up. At one end was Akefia, yelling loudly at the person who was across the arena from him, and Seto took a breath at what he saw. It was a perfectly executed Seto Kaiba.

Don't worry, I won't spend time on duel strategies. Too much of a headache to look up and execute correctly. Review please!


	3. The Night Drags On

The song featured in this chapter is "One and Only" by Adele. Sappy, I know.

Yep, whoever it was made one hell of a Seto Kaiba. His gaze was emotionless, his face gave away no emotion. Finally when the fake Jonouchi seemed to be done yelling, he smirked triumphantly.

"Bark all you want dog, you know an excuse for a duelist such as yourself would never stand a chance against someone as superior as me. Not even the geek squad can help you. You're useless," the Kaiba spoke in his voice. It was a perfect match. He wondered who had him pinned so easily. Finally the duel started, and the Kaiba was being flat out ruthless, destroying Jonouchi's life point as he mercilessly berated him. And then he noticed the insults from both sides seemed to be taking on some completely different undertones. They weren't exactly being subtle either.

"What goes on inside that big head of yours, moneybags?" the Jonouchi asked after a particularly brutal combo that destroyed all his monsters.

"Wrap your mouth around it and you'll find out," he said evenly, smirking. Oh shit, were they really going to be shouting sexual innuendos around now? He noticed the crowd perked up. They must have been waiting for it to get to this point.

"Believe me, prick, my mouth can more than handle whatever you chose to shove in it," the blonde's shit-eating grin was in place as Seto groaned. Hoping he never dueled the blonde in real life in case it went down this path.

"You do realize you sound like a whore," the other Kaiba pointed out as the opposing blonde made his move, which managed to wipe out some life points.

"Ha! Looks like your brain is in the gutter with your life points! You can take it and shove it, bastard!" the blonde exclaimed, once again opening up the possibility for a sexual innuendo.

"And you'll be a good bitch and take it, won't you?" the voice showed no amusement, but the faint raising of an eyebrow got the point across. He made his move, and it was obvious the blonde was getting his ass kicked.

"I ain't no bitch! 'Specially not yours, you sick fuck!" he yelled while trying to make a move, but clearly too pissed to do so. Well, he was trying to act pissed, Seto could see his friend's eyes shining with laughter. He must really enjoy getting his ass kicked and being humiliated. Or maybe he just hates Jonouchi that much. Whoever was playing Kaiba must enjoy it to. Whoever was playing Mokuba and Noa seemed in on it to because both were huddled against their 'brother's' trench coat and encouraging him to 'show him how a Kaiba does it'!

"I'm going to contract rabies if you don't stop foaming at the mouth. Now make your last useless move, I've wasted enough time here," the Kaiba spat in typical 'I'm too good for you' fashion. At that moment the real Seto decided he had to find out who the man behind the fake Kaiba was. Even his strategies mirrored his exactly. Whoever it was had obviously spent a lot of time observing him, and his thoughts instantly jumped to the geek squad. But the only ones tall enough to remotely pass for him were Honda and Katsuya, but Katsuya had left and Honda was there as Pegasus.

"You think you're so damn important, you know that? You're just a rich kid that don't know manners. I'm not a fucking dog, but at least people like dogs! No one can fucking stand you because you're such a god damned asshole!" the Katsuya yelled, playing a combo of cards that seemed to turn the tides in his favor, but a well-placed trapped card on Kaiba's side of the field killed that hope and wiped out the rest of his lifepoints.

The other Kaiba smirked with contempt as the remaining monsters faded away. He then turned away and began to saunter in the direction of the bar, dragging his 'brothers' with him, but not before turning his blue gaze on the real Kaiba and winking. The other Jonouchi jumped up and met him there.

"Hey, Kaiba, how about a good ol' fashioned drinking contest? Me versus you?" with suggestion the entire club decided to have a drinking contest, Seto was shoved to the fake Kaiba's side at the bar with Atem. He and Akefia shared a knowing glance, staring between Seto and the fake Kaiba for a second and grinned even wider. They were planning something, but Kaiba couldn't figure out what. The two younger Kaiba brothers teamed up, and Honda and Otogi teamed up. Shots were slammed down in front of everyone, and the game began.

"Mokuba, don't you think you two are a little young to drink?" the other Kaiba asked, pointing at the two incestuous brothers.

"Nii-sama! They didn't check out ids so we're fine. Now drink up, or do you want that street rat to beat you?" he asked innocently. And Kaiba realized no one's id had been checked and that everyone was under age except Mai and the spirits. What this club was doing was illegal, but Pegasus just smiled from his seat across the room where he idly sipped a glass of wine. This place needed to be shut down if underage drinking was so commonplace here. Jonouchi could just find another job, because he intended to shut the club down as soon as he returned to work the next day.

"Hn," he snorts, shooting the shot a death glare before tipping it back. The real Seto follows, and soon everyone follows suit and the game begins. The crowd watches expectantly, seeing who will bow out first. Everyone seems to be going strong four shots later until Noa admits defeat and orders some tea. Seto wonders how the hell did all this happen and curiosity still nags at him about who his doppelganger is. The man's insults towards the fake Katsuya are once again starting to take double meanings, and the other's responses let everyone know he's more than happy to play along. Two more shots go down smoothly until Mokuba resigns and orders a coke. Another shot and Hiroto opts out, ordering a beer and having a very friendly looking conversation with Ryuji who every so often whispers obscene things into Akefia's ears, causing the other to laugh and say something just as bad back. The two have a brief, sloppy makeout session before the Varon wannabe decides he's had enough and he and the Pegasus look a like head off. The fake Seto says something about bitches in heat and receives a punch in the arm.

Another shot. Kaiba figured whoever was being him would be too drunk to keep the act up much longer. He's certainly drunk enough to try to put a move on himself, and when he thinks about acting out on it he turns to the shipping of the hour. How Akefia ended up in the others lap on a barstool was unknown to everyone, and Atem chuckles under his breath.

"Cute couple, don't you think?" his normally regal voice is slightly slurred as his now lavender eyes peer at him from under the fake platinum fringe framing his tan face.

"Does it even bother you that your boyfriend is dry humping someone else?" he asks incredulously, and realizes that Mai had decided to join the two by sucking on the other Kaiba's ear as the Thief King sucks on his throat. The crowd, smaller than before, watches with upmost attention.

"I usually try to join, actually," he says with liquor encouraged honesty. The threesome take a pause to take another shot, in which the other Kaiba shoves Mai away and not so gently pushes the blonde from his lap. The female blonde whispers something into the fake CEO's ear before leaving.

"You better hope that didn't leave a mark, bitch," the brunette growls as he scowls.

"What can I say, I'm teething. Disobedient puppies do that, _master. _Maybe you should take some time to train me_,_" he slurs and laughs at himself. Kaiba knew drunk or sober Jonouchi would never say that, and he tried not to laugh. Everyone takes another shot. They all realize the game is going to end soon, and from how well the other Kaiba seems to be holding up, it looks like he's winning two tonight.

"Big brother you're going to have a hangover! Shouldn't you stop?" the little Mokuba wannabe asks with as straight a face as he can manage.

"Don't worry, Mokie, the dog will be done soon enough. Actually," he pauses as he watches the blonde grab Atem's hand and rush towards the exit, "looks like I just won. It's just me and Amelda now, and I can tell he's one shot away from vomiting."

The two Kiaba brothers take careful glances at the real Kaiba, and he stares right back, wondering who they were under the mask. The Noa one had barely said one word the whole night, clinging to Mokuba's side in a not so brotherly manner. The real and fake Kaiba lock gazes before downing another shot. And much to the other's prediction, Seto high tails it to the bathroom to puke and passes out over the toilet.

Seto comes to a bit later and curses at himself for losing a drinking game against some jackass dressed up as him. He calls for a limo to come pick him up and begins to wander back to where the entrance is. He stops at the entrance to the room when he sees three familiar figures on the stage, chatting amongst each other. Ryou, Yugi, and Jonouchi all look wasted and are chugging Gatorade. They obviously don't see him, for the second time that night he decides to eavesdrop.

"Who was that song about Jou?" Yugi asks, smiling. The blonde wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"The same guy I gave an orgasm to five minutes later," he finally replies, confusing the other two.

"Wasn't he a Dartz guy or something?" Ryou asks, leaning against Yugi.

"It was a pretty good cosplay, I'll give him credit. But I knew who it was anyway," Katsuya says casually as he strums his guitar without thought.

"But who was that?" Yugi persists and Kaiba wonders in horror if he knew it was him, and how he planned to use this against him in the future.

"If he wanted everyone to know who he was he wouldn't have dressed up! I'm not outing another man. Just like I know you two have yet to out me," he says. Out him? He hadn't even dressed up, so what was he talking about? And since when had those three showed up anyway?

Pegasus enters the room to toss a set of keys at Jonouchi.

"Lock up. You know where the guest rooms are. And, as usual, excellent show Jonouchi. You get better every time," he smirks before exiting. After he leaves the trio go quite until Yugi gets in Jonouchi's business.

"Jou, I know when you write songs you always write two. Will you play us the second one?" he asks sweetly, casually running his hands through the thick blonde hair of his friend.

"It's too damn bitchy. I'm horrified I wrote it. That first one is bad enough," he pouts. Kaiba's interest is piqued.

"Does he know you feel this way?" Ryou asks quietly, his warm brown eyes encouraging answer.

"Fuck. No. Last time I saw him he pissed me off and I punched him in the face. Romantic, huh? And I don't see him returning the sentiment any time soon. Actually, I predict the next time we meet him he's going to make my life a living hell. I predict utter humiliation and to have my ass handed to me," he said bitterly. Upon hearing the blonde's little speech Seto felt those foreign emotions inside of him rear their head, as well as a flashback of how perfect it had felt to have the tan, lithe body moving against his own.

"Jou, sing us your song. Please?! It might feel better to get it off your chest. You don't brood very well," the small teen said to him. Ryou smiled at the taller teen in encouragement, and he heard the blonde sigh.

"Fine, but no comments about how pathetic it is, alright?" he said as he began to strum up a soft tune. The brunette waited anxiously, having no intentions of leaving until he heard whatever this song was that was devoted to him. He felt flattered that the other thought of him so much, and he felt those strange emotions again. The ones that made his heart beat faster and his stomach tingle inside. Or maybe that was from vomiting. Probably from vomiting.

"_You've been on my mind, I grow fonder every day. Lose myself in time, just thinking of your face."_

The words warm, sweet and smooth, like honey. Seto liked the sound of the voice singing them. Jonouchi was certainly talented with music, and the blue eyed teen felt touched in a way he had never felt before. _  
_

"_God only knows why it's taken me so long, to let my doubts go. You're the only one that I want. I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before. Every feeling every word, I've imagined them all. You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past, and simply be mine…."_

How right the amber eyed teen was, Seto thought, watching the emotion welling up in the other's eyes. He knew he meant every word he sang, and that his whole heart was in it. And all that emotion was just for him.

"_I dare you to let me be, your, your only and only. Promise I'm worthy, to hold in your arms. So come and give me a chance, to prove that I'm the one who can, walk that mile until the end starts."_

Yugi and Ryou's gazes were firmly upon Katsuya, who was obviously not aware of anyone else in the room. He was lost in his music, forgetting all his frustrations as he sang. He pictured that he was singing it to Kaiba and Kaiba was smiling the whole time. Not a condescending smirk, but a real smile. One that made his icy eyes melt into a warm ocean of blue that he would love to get lost in.

"_I've been on your mind, you hang on every word I say. Lose yourself in time, at the mention of my name. Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close? And have you tell me, whichever road I choose you'll go. I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before, every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all. You'll never know if you never try to forgive your past and simply be mine."_

Though the elder Kaiba brother might not be the keenest on emotions, he knew whatever he felt right now had nothing to do with hate. He had always felt it around the other teen, but had always dismissed it. Gozaburo said emotions were for fools and only stood in one's way. He listened to the words. Forgive his past? He wondered how he supposed to do something like that.

"_I dare you to let me be, your, your one and only. Promise I'm worthy, to hold in your arms. So come on and give me a chance, to prove that I'm the one who can, walk that mile until the end starts."_

The words were so honest, so pure, and Seto was sure he had never heard anything so beautiful before. He suddenly felt guilty for all those times he had so viciously put the other down, and guilt is another emotion that he was quite foreign at.

"_I know, it ain't easy, giving up your heart. I know, it ain't easy, giving up your heart. Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it…"_

These four lines alternated for a bit before he finally repeated the chorus again. After he was done, he sent questioning gazes to his two friends, who beamed widely at him.

"Oh, Jonouchi! That was so beautiful, I always knew you were a closeted romantic, and I bet he is too. I bet he can't wait for the chance to spoil his puppy rotten," Yugi gushed, and Katsuya cringed.

"What's with the dog shit? Why does everyone think I'm a dog? You know what, forget it. I'm going to go barf my guts up now. I had entirely too much to drink tonight and I feel like death," he stated before heading towards were Kaiba had been hiding in the shadows. The drunk puppy stumbled right past him and slammed the bathroom door behind him.

"Um, Amelda? I think that's it, you can come out now. You need to get home, we closed awhile back. Do we need to call you a cab?" Ryou broke the silence.

"No necessary. I'll be going now," Kaiba spoke briskly before exiting. Well, he thought, it had certainly been an interesting night.


	4. Hangover Resolutions

Um, there might be some sour fruit warning ahead. You have been warned! The song featured is "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails! By the way this is my first time writing lemon, so please be kind.

The following morning found Otogi and Honda with only slight hangovers, seeing as both had quit while they were ahead. The brunette couldn't help but feel conflicted about all the open homosexuality he experienced, especially when he realized he wasn't disgusted but turned on. Maybe that was the point of Otogi taking him out, he realized, so that he would learn to accept himself. He suddenly felt grateful for having such a great friend.

"That place is pretty wild, we'll have to go back sometime," he said as they were both busying themselves making breakfast and coffee.

"Yeah. I'd still like to know whoever it is playing Kaiba. That guy is one hell of an actor. And I wouldn't mind being on the receiving end on Jou's 'talents'," the green eyed man stated, noticing his friend's brown eyes narrow.

"Don't even think about it. Jou isn't some slut that just spreads them for anyone," he shot back, concentrating on the eggs scrambling in the pan before him.

"I wasn't saying that. I just think he's very attractive, that's all. Don't you find him attractive?" Ryuji asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and began to spoon in some sugar.

"Well, he is, but he's like a brother to me. I don't think of him that way," Honda explained as the eggs finished.

"Well, who do you think of that way? You know I won't judge," the raven-haired man asked sincerely. Secretly he was hoping the other would say him and start to accept the fact he was gay. He saw the other blush and he looked pained, obviously too embarrassed to answer for the moment. Finally the other said something in a low voice.

"Who?" the other asked, not catching what he said.

"Look, don't freak out. I said you," from the way he spoke it was obvious he expected his friend to ridicule hm. He was surprised to see the dice master smile, and even more surprised to feel a pair of thin yet supple lips on his own. He was shocked to say the least, seeing as he was just now starting to accept the fact he was gay. He pulled back, his brown eyes wide.

"I'm attracted to you, too, Hiroto," he said to him simply, smiling.

"I've never said this before, but thank God for school projects!" Honda exclaimed. It was going to be a great week.

Yugi and Ryou awoke entangled in each other's arms and fairly hungover. Though they hadn't had sex, though they had decided to become a couple the night before after exchanging blow jobs. They also agreed for it to be an open relationship, since Yugi was quite sexually adventurous and wasn't willing to give up his and Jou's friends with benefits status. He had, however, invited Ryou to tag along next time. Ryou blushed like mad at the suggestion, but was touched because he knew how special Jou was to Yugi. In a weird way it showed how much he really cared, that he would want to share his blond friend with someone else.

"So, you working tonight Yugi?" Ryou asked a few minutes after they woke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah. You should dress up as me! We haven't done chibishipping before!" he exclaimed, smiling at his new boyfriend. Ryou chuckled demurely.

"So, is 'Seto' returning tonight?" he asked. He was actually quite impressed that Jou had managed to pull off the performance so well seeing as the two in real life clearly didn't get along. He would expect the normally hotheaded blonde to use this as an opportunity to humiliate the brunette, but he seemed to respect him enough to not stoop to such levels. He admired his maturity, because he knew the brunette wouldn't do the same for him.

"Haven't talked to the boss, but I doubt it. I think he's doing Dartz tonight. He hasn't made an appearance in a while. When he 'takes their soul' usually something humiliating is involved," he giggled, remembering fondly some of the crazy things he had made others do if they lost to him in a duel.

"Yeah, I lost once and he made me crawl around on my hands and knees and only make cat noises for the rest of the night," he explained to his brown-eyed friend.

"Jou sure is crazy. I've never been able to be fun like him. My yami always reminded me that," he said sadly.

"You're just shy! I used to be before I met Jou. He broke me out of my shell! If you hang around him more, you'll come around too. Don't worry about. I don't think the world could handle more like him to be honest," the amethyst eyed teen reassured him.

"Thanks Yugi. So, what part of our project do you want to work on next?" he asked, his inner bookworm showing.

"How about our greatest desires?" he purred before straddling his pale friend.

"How come I have a feeling this essay is going to be rated NC17?" he asked as the other hikari claimed his mouth hungrily. Oh well, he thought as he returned the kiss, shyly opening his mouth to the tongue that was demanding entrance. Whenever he was with his yami, it was always brutal and fast, and he was glad to see Yugi was showing him something new. He was using his tongue to coax his into a playful dance as one hand stroked itself gently into his hair and the other stroked his face affectionately.

"Thank God for class projects," the other murmured as he moved his quest down onto the pale throat. Ryou could only happily agree.

To say he was hungover was an understatement, the brunette thought as he trudged into his office for the day. The Tylenol was barely working on his headache and his stomach felt permanently flipped. Mokuba seemed very happy about it, though, and encouraged him to go out this night as well. He flopped into his plush office seat with no enthusiasm and turned his laptop on while beginning to go through various papers his secretary had dumped on his desk. He did notice one paper out of place though, and examined it.

_Moneybags-_

_Look, yo_

_u don't wanna know shit about me and I know you don't wanna tell me shit about you, but we gotta do this project somehow, right? If all you wanna do is swap bullshit until we can manage something believeable, fine by me. Call me whenever you wanna get this over with. 515-3833. I prefer texting, btw._

He smirked as he read the note. The dog knew him well. But last night he had made a decision to make the dog HIS dog, so he figured that began with getting to know him a bit. He needed to figure out what made the blonde so damn happy all the time. He knew it had to be fake, because there was no way it was real. And the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if it was a well-constructed act to cover up some dark angst or secret? Being a businessman, he had an excellent bullshit detector, and it always went off around Jonouchi. Maybe that was he couldn't stand him, because he knew he was hiding something. Last night had shown that enough. He was basically a glorified prostitute, and he knew that had to be a blow to his pride. He made a decision to act like he wasn't there last night to witness the love-confessing songs and the mind blowing orgasm. And he hated texting, so he picked up his phone and dialed the number.

"Jou," it was answered rather quickly, so obviously he didn't wake up the blonde. What was he doing up so early anyway?

"Hey mutt," he replied, hearing the other sigh rather breathily.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure?" his voice sounded like a purr, and way too sexy for a casual conversation with a friend. It took Seto off guard.

"Get your ass to my office, now," he decided to get to the point and not wonder at the sound of the other's voice.

"That's not a good idea, Kaiba. Now is not a good time," his voice sounded strained, and still rather breathy.

"And what is the problem exactly?" he asked, curious.

"Fine, I'll come. Just don't get pissed if I do something incredibly stupid," he sighed again, before hanging up the phone. That was weird, Seto thought.

Katsuya groaned, he did NOT want to go to Kaiba's office because of the current state he was in. After he had got home the previous night, his father and co had coerced into a game of poker and forced him to drink even more alcohol, shot him up with what he suspected was crystal meth, and taken turns on him. Some were gentler than others and he was now covered in an array of hickeys, bruises, and cuts. Due to the drugs, once they were done he couldn't sleep, and his now racing mind was aware to the massive pain radiating from his lower half yet impervious to it at the same time. It was strange to feel pure shamed mixed with the forced euphoria. At some point he had wandered to the bathroom, planning to overdose on sleeping pills so he could pass out, but one of his dad's friends stopped him and forced two pills into his hand. Of course he had refused them, but when the man threatened a second round on his already injured body, he complied. He recognized them from his gang days, it was a form of ecstasy. The guy worked for Kaiba Corp, and told him to come by later. He had no intention of doing so, but when he took the pills the man left so it guessed that was good.

The problem was that between, the alcohol, meth, and ecstasy, he was beyond high and incredibly _horny_. He felt like he would orgasm if someone just looked at his the wrong way. He fully intended to stay in his room all day and masturbate until he passed out or call Yugi for a hook up until Kaiba called. He realized with horror that Kaiba was going to see him in such a state, and hoped to God that his dad's friend didn't see him there. That was the last thing he needed, to have a rapist confront him in front of his rival. He would die of shame if anyone, especially him, found out about the shit he dealt with at home. Grabbing his guitar, bag, and dressing carefully to cover his latest battle scars, he headed out the door.

He smoked the entire way there, one after the other, and never looked up from the ground, lest he meet someone's gaze and throw himself at them. He didn't even look at the secretary when he knocked on the door to Kaiba's office, and continued to look at the ground as he let himself in and made a beeline for the couch, not daring to speak or in any way acknowledge the overly sexy CEO. He tried desperately to stop the images of fucking Kaiba against his desk, or of riding him ruthlessly in that chair, or having Kaiba pound him into the couch. He squeezed his eyes shut as though that would dispel the images, and prayed Kaiba would ignore him and continue whatever he was doing on that laptop. Someone up above didn't believe in prayers, though, because then the current bane of his existence spoke.

"You play?" he asked simply, but simply the tenor of his voice was enough to set Jonouchi's nerve endings on fire.

"Yes," he practically moaned, "would you like to play you something Kaiba? I think I know the perfect song," he was too fucked up to control his brain, and his voice came out as more of a sensuous growl than he would like. He knew his self-control was slipping, but maybe playing on his guitar would stop him from touching himself in a completely inappropriate manner.

He dared to raise his eyes to glance at Kaiba, and felt his own face twist into a smirk, watching the other eye him curiously.

"I wrote it myself, I think you'll like it," he continued in his throaty growl, affectionately stroking the neck of his guitar like it was a lover. He saw Kaiba's gaze intensify, but he laced his fingers together and resting his head on his hands, the obvious sign for the other continue. Inside, Katsuya knew he was fucking up, but he couldn't listen at that moment. He began playing the beat he had picked up, it sounded just as dirty as the song, and then he began to sing, knowing that when this way over either his murder or suicide would be imminent.

"_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you," _He started, and watched the other's normally unreadable expression become one of bewilderment.

"_Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell, help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself. I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside. I want to fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed, you get me closer to God." _The blue eyes widened, and he titled his head to the side in disbelief. He knew Jonouchi was acting strange ever since he called him but where the hell did this come from? And he could tell from meeting that dark amber gaze he meant what he sang. He could practically feel his ass hurt under the pressure of that intense stare. He knew he should stop him, but he felt strangely aroused at the thought of Jonouchi fucking him like, well, an animal. On his desk, no doubt.

"_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings, you can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything. Help me tear down my reason, help me its' your sex I can smell, help me you make me perfect, help me become somebody else-" _he repeated the whole chorus about how he wanted to take him, and Kaiba could only stare, managing to become more aroused. He had never been a bottom before, and idly wondered if it would feel any good.

"_Through every forest, above the trees. Within my stomach, scraped off my knees. I drink the honey inside your hive. You are the reason I stay alive." _And with that he ended the highly erotic song, his breathing hard, his eyes dilated with desire, his skin flush, and his lips slightly parted as he absentmindedly licked them. Seto decided that Jonouchi had to be the sexiest thing alive in that moment, and if the puppy was offering, he was taking.

"Come here, Katsuya," he growled, and watched as the blonde made his way slowly over to him, swaying his hips to an imaginary beat, looking at Kaiba like he was a piece of meat he had every intention to devour. Inside his mind Katsuya knew this was so wrong, but he couldn't stop himself. Why wasn't Kaiba stopping him? He dragged Kaiba up from his chair by his tie to slam his back against the desk before capturing his lips in a brutal kiss, growling low in his throat, his other hand roughly grabbing the other teen's ass. Kaiba didn't understand where the aggression was coming from, and something about the whole situation seemed off. His two songs to him had been about love and were sweet, and there was nothing sweet about this. He found Katsuya's tongue being shoved in his mouth and his hips being grounded against the other's arousal. Yes, he was turned on, but something didn't feel right about this.

"Katsuya, what are you doing?" he asked as he pushed him away slightly, looking into the amber eyes with a scrutinizing gaze, and it conformed his suspicions that something was wrong. His eyes were glazed and bloodshot, his pupils massively dilated. Almost as if he were high.

"Are you high?" he asked as the other male whined and rubbed against him, trying to desperately to create friction on his overheated body.

"I'm sorry Seto! I just feel like I'm going to fucking explode if someone doesn't touch me. I can't even think!" tears of frustration were in his eyes.

"What exactly are you on?" he asked, quite pissed that normally goodie two shoes Jou was on something. He had always thought he was better than that.

"They made me do it, I didn't want to. I'm going to explode, I can't take it. You can't leave me like this, please," his speech was rapid and high pitched, and his breath came in erratic gasps. He thought his heart was going to burst through his chest, and he was both relieved and disappointed that Kaiba stopped his rampage. Just being this close to the body in front of him was driving him crazy with desire.

"Who?" he asked, not wanting to take advantage of the blonde against him. He wanted him, but he wanted him in his right mind.

"Takashi Ramoto did it. He wanted me to come here today, that's why I didn't wanna come. Him and another guy shot me up with meth and forced me to take ecstasy. I'm so sorry, Seto. I didn't want you to see me like this. I was just going to call Yugi, fuck around until I chilled out, and keep a low profile," he knew was explaining way too much, but his mouth was working faster than his mind.

"So this has happened before?" he was quite disgusted one of his best employs had forced the blond to do those things, and became sick when he realized what he intended to happen. What exactly happened at the blonde's house, he realized, was obviously pretty fucked up if businessmen were feeding him drugs to make him a compliant sex slave.

"I've never had ecstasy before, usually I'm just wanted awake, not compliant," he admitted as he hung his head in shame, closing his eyes in an attempt not to cry. Why was he telling someone who didn't give a fuck about him?

"But seriously, you don't give a fuck so I don't see what it matters," he said bitterly, feeling hot tears make their way down his face. At least the anger was diminishing his desire, leaving him to feel very sick inside.

"Katsuya, I'm not heartless. I'm not sure what's going on, but I don't think I like it. As for Ramoto, I'll have him fired. I don't want people like that working for me," Kaiba said with honesty as he wrapped his arms around the shorter two and pulled him into a hug, burying his face into the silky golden strands, breathing in a scent that was a mix of apples and cigarettes, and odd but alluring odor. He felt then tears on his shirt as the other burrowed his face into his chest, his body shaking with the conflicting emotions of shame and desire. Jonouchi recognized Seto's cologne, he wore it when he performed as the brunette. Something by Polo Ralph Lauren, expensive but subtle, masculine and fresh. He felt the desire once again roll over his body, his skin burning hot from it. He couldn't stop himself from once again rubbing against the brunette, letting out a desperate moan.

"Stop that Jonouchi, I'm not taking advantage of you," he snapped, resisting the urge to ravish the blonde.

"Then let me go so I can call Yugi and he can. We haven't hooked up in a while, it's overdue anyway," he whined, eyes pleading at the brunette.

"You two are together?" he asked with jealousy.

"Not like that, it's a friends with benefits deal. I don't know how I let the little hentai talk me into it, but now even when we date other people we never stop hooking up with each other," he explained, "so let me go so I can go get laid. This is getting painful." He explained, giving him another pleading glance. Seto didn't like the thought of anyone else taking care of the puppy's problem, especially since he was the one who drug him to his office in such a state. He used a hand to tilt Katsuya's face towards his, and kissed him soundly on the lips. The other responded immediately, kissing back fiercely and gliding a hand into Seto's chestnut tresses and the other hand rested on his taut ass and ground their hips together. Their tongues weren't quite fighting for anything but were both actively engaged in fucking the other one's mouth, eliciting moans from both parties.

Katsuya pushed Seto onto the massive desk, shoving papers away as he did so, before exploring the pale throat with his mouth, nipping and sucking on the flesh eagerly before traveling up to tease his ear with his teeth and tongue, growling lowly into the appendage. The other groaned in appreciation as his tie was removed and his shirt skillfully unbuttoned before the tanned hand explored the flesh beneath.

"You are so fucking hot, Seto," Katsuya whispered in his ear before letting his mouth join his hand on the other's chest, pausing to take a nipple in his teeth and tug slightly before sucking on it, causing the other to arch beneath him. He repeated the action on the other nipple as he made quick work of the CEO's belt and undid his pants, pushing them down enough to free his very mighty erection. His mouth and hands continued downward, encourage by his lover's gasps and groans. He left a rather large love bite on Kaiba's inner thigh before quickly deep throating the brunette, taking him all in with one swallow.

"Katsuya!" he gasped at the sudden action with pleasure. He never remembered it feeling this good with anyone else, it was as though his entire body was on edge, on fire from the assault of the blonde's skillful hands and talented mouths. He had got a taste last night, and he knew after this he would want it again. It was as if he knew exactly what to do to drive his partner impossibly wild. He felt Katsuya growl in his throat and screamed his orgasm, realizing he hadn't lasted that long at all. He was in a daze when he felt three fingers being thrust to his mouth.

"Suck," came the throaty command, and his blue eyes met the darkened amber of his lover, and he complied. Just yesterday Jou had punched him in the face, and now he was about to fuck him on his own desk. How they went from supposedly hating each other to this was beyond his comprehension. The fingers were removed from his mouth and soon he felt a finger prodding him somewhere he had never willingly been prodded before. The finger pushed in slowly, and the blonde threw his legs over his own shoulders to get a better angle then used the free hand to wriggle his pants down.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," Katsuya whispered sweetly, kissing one of the legs that were thrown around him as he added a second finger. It was strange to Seto, the feeling. It wasn't quite pain but it wasn't quite pleasure, he felt the fingers wriggle around for a few more seconds before his back arched and he gasped in delight. Now was it definitely pleasure, and the blonde added a third finger and repeatedly touched that some spot within him. He pushed back against the fingers to feel more friction and was moaning and gasping, lost in the bliss. Suddenly the fingers disappeared and he felt disappointed. It had just started to feel good, too. There was not much time for disappointment though as he felt something much larger push its way in. His eyes opened wide and he gasped at the intrusion, trying desperately to relax.

The blonde moaned loudly in relief as he pushed his way into the impossibly tight heat beneath him. He felt Seto's body tense, and affectionately rubbed his thighs to try to relax him. Seto truly was beautiful, spread out on his desk like that, completely out of control. Jonouchi had to try and not just ruthlessly pound into him. He might need release but he cared about Seto and wanted this to feel good for him.

"God, you are so fucking tight," he breathed out, waiting for the teen to adjust to his presence. He looked into the other's stunning sapphire eyes, looking for a sign to continue. The other nodded and he began to try and set a rhythm. It was slow and teasing, and he sought out the others prostrate in earnest, wanting to see the brunette writhe and whimper for more. He knew he found it when the others back arched and he trashed his head to the side, moaning quite loudly. He bet the secretary outside was getting an earful right now, and hoped she was into this kind of thing. He kept up his slow pace, his own moans were long and drawn out, much like his thrusts.

"Jou, faster. Fuck me, damnit," the brunette growled out, tired of the teasing pace. He wanted it, and he wanted it brutal.

Hearing then other's request, Jou felt his self-restraint fly out the window and began to set an impossibly fast and hard rhythm, striking the other's sweet spot dead on with force, cause the other to practically scream, and he added to that by wrapping one of his skillful hands around the brunette's erection and stroked it in perfect time with his thrusts. It was pure at utter ecstasy for both of them, Seto panting Katsuya's name and Katsuya panting Seto's as well as some curses here and there. Finally, Seto hit his peak, arching impossibly high and screaming Katsuya's name, and Jou followed a few quick thrusts later, screaming Seto's name. Neither bothered to move for a minute, just gazing at each other with sated, half-lidded gazes, the only sound their labored breathing.

"Thank you, Seto. We should definitely do that again sometime," Jou panted, sliding Seto's legs off his shoulders and pulling out of him slowly. Seto nodded before sitting up, buttoning his shirt as he looked at the blonde, who was blushing and smiling sheepishly as he fixed his own pants. Before he did that, though, he used a tissue to clean his essence off himself, scowling in disgust.

"Now where do you think we should include that in our essay?" Seto joked as he fixed his clothes and ran a finger through his now messy hair.

"What's so sad is that I don't think we'll be the only ones who decided to get to know their partner like this. I bet class is going to be like a bad porn convention," Jou laughed, thinking of his other friends, sure they were all on their own way to getting laid. Except maybe Anzu. She didn't seem like the lesbian type.

"Stupid mutt, you disorganized all my files. Now I have to fix all this before I can get back to work," he frowned.

"Nu uh, asshole. You dragged my ass here to work on our project. We ARE going to get to know each other, damnit. As people. I'm not a fucking dog, let's clear that up first," he huffed, plopping on the couch and picking his guitar up, strumming it absentmindedly.

Kaiba sighed. It looked like it was going to be a long day at work.


	5. Fire and Ice

Okay, this chapter if Jou/Seto centric with a guest appearance by priest Set! Be warned, there is angst in this chapter. I tried not to make Jou out to be sniffling, pathetic mess like he is in most fics, but alas there has to be some angst before I show just how incredible he is. And there is some fluff. I tried not to be too OOC but fluff out of either of those two jackasses is bound to be OOC. Well, I can see Jou doing it somewhat, considering his friendship tirades, but Seto seems like a whole other story.

Also, here's a huge thanks to my reviewers and followers! I'm pleasantly surprised that anyone has any kind of interest in this story. I'm also working on a plot bunny for a Seto/Jou one shot based on the song "Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke. Whatcha think about that? And maybe a Yami Bakura/Yami Malik one shot to "Royals" by Lorde. I think psychoshipping deserves some love every now and then. Okay, I digress.

Before Seto and Katsuya could bother beginning talking to each other, Britney Spears "Baby One More Time" pierced shrilly through the room. Seto raised an elegant brow as he realized it was the other's ringtone, wondering if he were some kind of masochist, or was simply that gay.

"Oh, what have I done to deserve the pleasure this time?" he heard the blonde speak into the phone. He couldn't quite make out the voice on the other end, only that it was rich and deep like his own.

"Hm, let me get my laptop out. We'll skype about this. Just give me a minute. And put some goddamned clothes on this time!" he snapped before closing his phone and dragging a surprisingly high end laptop from his bag. Kaiba looked at him questioningly, because from what he knew the mutt was dirt poor.

"It was a gift. He insisted, and the bastard doesn't seem to understand the word 'no'," he explained, seeing Kaiba's look. Now Kaiba was more confused, who was this 'he'? A boyfriend? His father? A teacher? He heard the other click a few buttons before frowning at the screen.

"You know, Set, I said clothes. _That_ is not clothes," he said to the screen. Set? Oh yeah, Seto thought, his 'yami' or whatever.

"Oh, my golden one, you know how I relish making you squirm," the voice that was way to similar to Seto's spoke.

"Don't start with the pet names, I'm in no mood. I didn't sleep at all last night, okay? Now show me this gift you received so I can explain it to you," the blonde sighed. Kaiba wondered if the ancient spirit and Jou were dating. Surely Jou wouldn't have slept with him if he were taken, right?

"My secretary gave me this. She said I need to loosen up. How is this thing supposed to help me?" the rich voice asked, confusion apparent. Katsuya face-palmed, and laughed.

"It's called a vibrator. You fuck yourself with it, or someone else. And you do need to loosen up, but there are plenty of other ways that don't include a vibrator to do that. Take a bubble bath, or get drunk, or try smiling. Not that cocky ass smirk, but smiling. Like this," Katsuya smiled brightly at the screen.

"The sun seems black in comparison to your smile, my pet," Seto wanted to gag at the sentiment, and apparently, so did Katsuya.

"Oh, don't start that shit. I'm not your pet, or anyone's pet for that matter! Believe me, I get enough dog comments out of your hikari to last a lifetime. I don't need you comparing me to an animal too, you rich bastard," Katsuya snapped, glaring at the screen. He heard the other chuckle softly.

"But you are just too endearing when you're angry, my golden one. I'm sure my light irritates you for the same reason I do, to see that fire in your eyes. How is my gem doing?" Kaiba scowled at the other one referring to him as his 'gem', but was thankful Katsuya was not alerting his darker half to his presence.

"Kaiba is just fine. He's still richer than you, better looking than you, and smarter than you. We're working on a school project, actually. Gotta psychoanalyze each other. Considering he's about as approachable as an electric fence, this should be interesting," the blonde knew that the brunette on the screen before him was just like the one behind the desk in front of him; overly cocky. He couldn't help but want to rub his ego the wrong way.

"Don't worry, pet, I'm confident you will come out on top. You are very observant and exceptionally bright. You've probably figured him out already, knowing you. Now he figuring you out is a different story. You're quite complex. Insecure yet confident, a lover and a fighter, it's quite odd. Did you get your acceptance letter yet?" Kaiba listened, and hoped to whatever higher power was out there that he hadn't slept with someone else's boyfriend. He would feel incredibly used if that was the case.

"Yep, they offered a scholarship, too! I'm heading to Princeton this fall! Am I still going to be crashing at your place?" That surprised Kaiba. Jou got into PRINCETON? And to think all these years he had pegged him as a dumb blonde. Everyone had, really, even his friends, but Set seemed to know him better than anyone, and this bothered him. Those damned unexplained emotions welled up in him again.

"Of course. You know I would never allow you to dwell in such a classless place. You should get my light to join you. Then I would have my pet and my gem at my disposal."

"Look, for the last time, we are not having sex. We are not dating. And me, you, and Kaiba are not going to have a threesome. Get that fantasy out of your head. As hot as it is, it is simply not happening," Well, at least Kaiba now knew the two weren't together. But the thought of a threesome with Jou and his lookalike wasn't as disturbing as it should have been. In fact, it was rather appealing. And Jou seemed open to the idea. As they say, you only live once.

"I will as soon as you let go of the fantasy of having sex with Seto Kaiba while hanging out of his helicopter," Kaiba raised his eyebrows at the blonde, who was blushing and refusing to meet his gaze.

"Dude, I was drunk when I said that!" the blonde defended when the tanned man chuckled.

"Were you drunk the time you said you wanted to have sex with him in his office so loud the entire building could hear you? Or how about the one where-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You want to have sex on a merry-go-round so you really have no room to make fun of me!" Katsuya screeched, blushing heavily. Kaiba felt flattered that the other had fantasized about him. He knew he had had his fair share of fantasies about the blonde. And he was pleased he was able to fulfil one of them, because he knew they had been anything but quite in their earlier hookup. He didn't understand how the hanging out of a helicopter one was supposed to work, but he certainly wanted to try.

"So, where's the craziest place you have had sex, golden one?"

"The back of Kaiba's limo," the blonde stated, looking up at Seto and grinning like a chesire cat. Seto glared. How the hell had that happened? He was not pleased.

"And how did you pull that off?" the curious yami asked, his cerulean gaze peering at the blonde through the computer screen.

"Well, me and Atem were pretty bored one day and I was skipping class. We were both kinda in the mood and kinda pissed at Kaiba, and wanted a way to get back at him for insulting us all the time. So, I called up his limo driver and demanded he come to the school, stay in the limo, leave the window up and not make a sound or I'd fire him. I can imitate moneybags pretty good so the dumbass bought it. The limo got there and we both hopped inside and started going at it like porn stars, making entirely too much noise and pulling some off some positions that'd make a gymnast look stiff. Then Atem started yelling 'Ride me Blue-Eyes! Oh mighty dragon!' and for some strange reason I started roaring, getting entirely too into it. And every time I came I would yell 'White lightening attack!' It was fucking _great_. We probably scarred the limo driver for life, but it was so worth it," he explained, laughing.

"That is an insult to my dragon! You should be ashamed of yourself! I hope Kaiba kicks your ass for that," he huffed, not knowing Kaiba was listening in the whole time. Oh he was pissed, but he was also quite amused. It seemed like something the Pharaoh would do, and he know knew why his limo driver had been giving him strange looks awhile back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. By the way, if you're going to use that vibrator, lube it up first so you don't hurt yourself, and find your prostrate before turning it on for the full effect. Now I gotta go. Do NOT send me dirty texts. I've got work to do and don't have time for your sexual frustration today. Bye now!" the puppy exclaimed before closing his laptop.

"Mutt," Kaiba growled, his eyes icy, and his voice even colder.

"Sorry, Kaib'. You are more than welcome to kick my ass," he said meekly, looking like a puppy that just got caught ripping up his owner's furniture.

"Is there anything else I should know about before I beat your ass?" and the tone of his voice made it very clear that if Jonouchi was hiding something else, he demanded to know about it that very instant.

"Well, there was a situation during Battle City, if your brother hasn't already told you about it," he mumbled, knowing what he was about to confess to would probably incur a wrath so strong that he'd probably be dead before he finished his story.

"A situation? And why is Mokuba involved?" the tone of his voice was quite dangerous, as it was the tone that made his employees and competitors fear for their very beings. A tone saved for firing and taking businesses down with as much brute force as possible.

"Well, he, um, walked in on me and Yug' in the middle of something he was way too young to be seeing. We were so preoccupied that we didn't even notice him entering the room. Apparently, he heard us and thought we were in pain, and decided to investigate. Me and Yugi finished before we finally noticed him there, staring at us, obviously unaware of exactly what we had been doing. And that's when the questions started. We begged him to ask you about it, telling him it wasn't our place to have that kinda talk with him. Of course, he refused to leave until we explained everything to him. That was left up to me, seeing as I'm a big brother and had been forced to have the same conversation with my sister not too long before that. I tried to be as g rated as possible, I swear. I tried explaining it's something two people do when they love each other. But of course then he asked if he should do that with you, since you two loved each other, which led me to explaining that there are different types of love and how it isn't appropriate to do that kind of thing with a family member," Katsuya paused, taking in the expression on Kaiba's face, wondering if he had a gun hidden and was about to blow his brains out for corrupting his sweet little brother.

"I thought he'd leave after that, but instead he hopped onto the bed in between us and proceeded to claim his undying love for me, telling me when he turned sixteen we were going to get married. It was cute and all, but he's way too young to know what love is so I didn't take him too seriously. Thank the Lord Yugi had the decency not to laugh. And then he kissed me and tried shoving his tongue down my throat, and I immediately stopped him. I value my life and I am not a pedophile so that wasn't about to happen. He started crying and I tried to explain to him that, while he's a great kid, he was too young for me. Not to mention if it ever got back to you I knew I was as good as dead. It was just terribly awkward all around, and I really felt like shit about it. I still do. You should've been the one having that talk with him, not me. Not to mention what he saw. I've always thought of him as a little brother, and I felt like I let him down. So please don't kill me!" he finished, his amber eyes pleading with the over protective brother in front of him. Kaiba thought for a moment, knowing the other duelist would never do anything to intentionally corrupt Mokuba.

"I'm not going to kill you, puppy. I do find it rather amusing that he wants to marry you, though. And I was wondering about his sudden fascination with you and the geek squad. Now I know why he gets so angry when I insult you around him," Kaiba explained, and Jonouchi let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"It's just a childish infatuation. Probably just likes me simply because you don't and it's his way of rebelling. Just be glad he hasn't started with the 'You don't understand me' and 'I hate you' shit. Or sneaking out. I'm sure he's getting to that point, but I hope for your sake he stays a good kid and doesn't put you through the bullshit I put my folks through," Katsuya said sincerely, noticing the pain that had been numbed earlier was starting to return. His ass was on fire and he knew if he tried walking at that moment he would limp something terrible. Not to mention the sharp pain that occurred from breathing due to his surely broken ribs. His mind was still wired but his body was screaming at him with pain.

"What, the whole gang ordeal?" he asked.

"Yep and my smart ass mouth. I used to be a real bastard, you know that? I'm glad Yugi showed up and showed me I don't have to be a complete dick in order for people to respect me. It's a lesson you should look into, Seto. You are much too intense for a teenager. You had to grow up way too fast. I mean, I did too, but I still manage to smile and have fun. Gozaburo was a stone cold asshole and if he were alive I'd kick his snooty ass from here to Sunday. You didn't deserve his shit. Running a company, being the best student in the school, and raising Mokuba must be tough. I've always respected you for that, you know," the blonde's warm eyes shone with honesty and true respect and Seto did feel rather touched. And those damn unidentifiable emotions in his chest and gut kicked in. He didn't know what to say to that, though. Jonouchi had never been this civil with him. In fact, this is the first time they had ever been alone together without a fight breaking out. Not to mention not long ago they had fucked on his desk. It was all a bit confusing. Not quite sure what he was doing, he got up and approached the boy sitting on his couch, and when he reached him he cupped his chin up so the other was looking straight into his eyes. The other looked confused, and opened his mouth to say something when Seto cut him off by kissing him quite softly on the mouth.

Katsuya was a bit dumbstruck. The great Seto Kaiba, who he had decided he was in love with, was kissing him willingly for the second time that day. He hoped it meant that deep down inside it meant the gorgeous brunette felt the same way he did. When he felt Seto start pulling away, he snaked his hand around the back of the pale neck and brought his lips back down upon his own. Seto tasted like a vanilla frappe, he decided, and his lips were soft and full against his own. He pressed himself more into that delicious mouth, licking the top and bottom lip in a teasing fashion in a bid to get Seto to open his lips so he could fully explore the depths of his mouth. He was more than happy when his request was positively answered, and soon the two boys were engaged in a rather intense makeout session. Jonouchi pulled the brunette on top of him so that the other was straddling his lean hips. He let one hand bury itself in those soft chestnut tresses while the other explored the taut muscles of his back underneath his expensive dress shirt, bringing their bodies closer together.

After thoroughly ravaging Katsuya's willing mouth, Seto began to use his mouth to explore the lightly tanned throat of the other. He had been with other people before, but none of them turned him on like the softly moaning blonde beneath him did. Wanting to hear more of those intoxicating noises, he slipped a hand inside the other boy's shirt and began caressing the perfectly defined muscles under his fingers. The skin was smooth in some places, but felt rough in others, as though it were scarred. He didn't mind, as he scars of his own. Using his slender fingers he rolled a nipple gently before pinching it, causing the blonde to moan louder and arch under him. He wanted to see that perfectly shaped body that was trembling beneath him, and began to push the shirt up. He looked down, expecting to see flawlessly tanned, maybe scarred skin. But what he did see made him stop. All he saw was bruises, cuts, and hickeys. Judging from the massive bruise on his torso, a rib or two had been broken. Judging from the bruises circling the slender hips, someone had taken him quite roughly. Some of the cuts looked like mere scratches, others looked deeper and more painful. Seto felt sick, knowing there was no way the hickeys scattered about the body before him had been placed by a lover.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, feeling a burning rage in his stomach. Whoever did this to his puppy was as good as dead as far as he was concerned. Jonouchi was purposely looking away, his head hung in pure shame. No one, and he meant no one, had ever seen him like this. He had no intention of ever telling anyone of the hell he experienced at home, and for all people to find out it just had to be Seto Kaiba, who would surely use this to humiliate him further. Like being businessmen's fucktoy wasn't bad enough.

"Katsuya, look at me. Who did this to you?" his voice had caught somewhere between stern and soft, a voice that always worked to get Mokuba to obey him. The blonde just shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to not cry like he wanted to. Cry because he was in pain, cry because he was ashamed, and cry because no matter what he did he would always be someone else's bitch. He rarely allowed himself the indulgence of self-pity or angst, but at that very moment he felt completely and utterly worthless, he felt used, and he felt like a slut for how easily he was giving himself away to someone else-again. All the consensual sex he'd so casually had, just because he was desperate to feel wanted, to feel like someone actually gave a damn about him. Jonouchi was so caught up in his scathing self-loathing he didn't notice, that in fact, he was crying. His entire form was shuddering as the unwelcome tears forced their way down his face.

Kaiba was taken aback, because Jonouchi was the last person he expected to see cry. He remembered when he was younger and would cry he would always wish for someone to hug him, but no one ever came. He had always been desperately alone in his suffering. He didn't want Jonouchi to feel that way, so he wrapped his arms around him and pulled the sobbing boy to his chest, running his hands through the silky blonde mop, and surprising himself by kissing his forehead before nuzzling his nose into that flaxen hair he adored so much.

"How long has this been going on?" Kaiba asked, willing the other one to look at him, to speak. He had never cared about anyone outside of Mokuba, but he couldn't deny he didn't care about boy trembling in his arms any longer. He felt far too emotionally invested in the situation before him to deny his feelings any longer. He wanted to see him smile in the way that made his eyes sparkle, hear him taunt him with his cocky attitude, and he wanted to feel that body against his own, completing him in a way no one had ever came close to before. He _loved _Jonouchi, and he would be damned if someone thought they could get away with so recklessly abusing such a beautiful creature.

"I'm used to it," he heard the completely defeated voice of his once rival speak, and looked down to see that the usually glittering amber eyes were now dull, lifeless and staring unseeingly to the side.

"Does your father know about this?" he heard rumors Jonouchi senior was a drunk, but surely he wasn't so much of a deadbeat that he allowed such vicious things to happen to his son. He heard the other one laugh an eerie, hollow laugh.

"He's my pimp. He sells me out to the highest bidder to pay off his debts. Sometimes he stiffs his dealer, sometimes it's those businessmen he gambles with. Those broken ribs came courteous a guy that tried to shove his dick down my throat. I bit it so the fucker had his little friends hold me down so he could stomp on me until I almost passed out. But you see, a toy is no good if it's unconscious so that's when they shot me up with the meth to make sure I stayed awake. I was already piss ass drunk so that, the ice, and the pain in chest kinda wore me down. I quit fighting. I always try to fight, and sometimes I win, but more often than not I lose simply because I'm outnumbered. I quit screaming a long time ago. They get off on it too much, crying too. I've learned to just close my eyes, grit my teeth, and take it. It pisses them off, but I'll be damned if I scream like a little bitch for any of them," the CEO couldn't believe what he was hearing. When he was being trained for taking over Kaiba Corp, his oh so lovely step-father had sometimes sold him out to seal a deal, explaining that sex was just another business transaction and that he had to learn how to take it if he wanted to get to the top. But none of those men had ever been so cruel as to torture him to elicit a response.

"But Katsuya, you're always smiling. How do you manage to smile?" it was true, he wondered how the other boy could appear so blissful and carefree if he was subjected to treatment such as that.

"That's easy, Seto. They can beat me, rape me, torture me, and humiliate me all they want, but they will never break me. I'll be leaving here when school's over to go live with Set and start college and I'm going to be somebody. I'm changing my name and everything. I'll never be as rich as you, as popular as Yugi, or as sought after as Ryuji, but I'm going to be somebody all the same. Those bastards can't take that away from me," he finally met Seto's gaze, and his eyes were full of pride. His moment of self-pity was over, and the tears had stopped. He knew he couldn't think that way about himself, or that they would truly win. He refused to be a victim like that.

Seto looked at the blonde duelist with admiration. Unlike him, the blonde refused to let anyone put out his fire, while Gozaburo had extinguished his long ago. Breaking him in the way Katsuya refused to be broken. And then Seto was speaking before his brain could catch up.

"And that's why I love you, puppy. You're the fire to my ice, and I want to be burned," he whispered, wondering what the fuck had just spilled out of his mouth. It was horribly cheesy, and he fully expected the other to burst out laughing. Instead he saw his eyes light up as his blindingly bright smile graced his way too beautiful face.

"If you're ice, and I'm fire then I will melt you and free the real Seto that lies beneath. Not the mask you wear, but the one I see right now, the one I'm in love with, the only one who I've ever truly wanted," Katsuya whispered softly, his hand lightly caressing Seto's face, tracing each feature with awe, as though he were touching an angel before kissing him truly, madly, deeply. Okay, so maybe Katsuya had beat him out for the straight-out-of-a-romance-novel quote award, but he had never been happier to hear anyone speak in his life. And no one had ever kissed him like this in his life. It wasn't sexual at all, but it was sensual and left him breathless all the same. They slowly parted, and sapphire met with topaz as they gazed into each other's eyes before Jonouchi burst out laughing.

"Shit! We sound worse than those guys in those mangas my sister reads. I mean, I meant every word, but still. I'm going entirely too soft. Now all I'm ever going to be able to play are fucking love songs. What have you done to me Seto?" he grinned at the other, who couldn't help but smile. Surely hell had frozen over somewhere during their little interlude from the supposedly heartless CEO speaking in such a manner, and smiling from his spot upon Jonouchi's lap.

"I've decided to get a new puppy. I plan on bringing him home with me immediately. Mokuba will be quite pleased. He's always wanted a Golden Retriever to play with," he smirked, although it wasn't a mean one, it was a trademark Seto smirk nonetheless.

"Asshole! What makes you think I'm going home with you?" he asked.

"I don't think you will, I know you will. I refuse to let anyone else touch what is mine, and Jonouchi, you are mine. Whether you like it or not. I'm a Kaiba so you should know the word 'no' does not exist in my dictionary," he explained, as though explaining the weather outside.

"Okay, okay. Pick me after I get off work and take me to my new home. I know that you know where I work so don't bother acting dumb and pretending that you don't. Don't bother dressing up, either. It's about time the real Seto Kaiba showed up. See if you can find me, because I get paid extra to dress up for the second half of the night. Now I'm going to go back home and pack my shit and meet up with Yugi and Ryou, and maybe Honda and Otogi. I've been distracting you from your work long enough anyway and I'm dying to know if their project is coming along as swimmingly as ours. So please remove your fine ass from my lap so that I may leave," he said it all calmly and slightly offbeat. Seto gracefully stood back up and took refuge behind his desk and laptop as the blonde gathered his things casually and headed for the door. Before he disappeared though, he turned to leave the CEO with a thought that would distract him for the rest of the day.

"Hey, Seto? Next time we do it I'm doing to ride you like you're a fucking Blue Eyes and I'm a Red Eyes. I going to make you _roar_," he grinned mischievously before quickly exiting, leaving behind a now sexually frustrated Seto.

I hope Jou didn't come off as too pathetic, cause like I said, some angst was necessary to develop his character. And next chapter I promise to bring the other pairings back in, since this one was straight up puppyshipping. I know there's a lot of implied wishshipping thus far, so I'll try to address that next chapter. Anyone like my dragonshipping shout out? Both wish and dragonshipping are sorely underappreciated. And they make a hell of a lot more since then puppyshipping considering on the show Yugi, Jou, and Atem actually get along, constantly supporting each other and such. But I get it, Seto Kaiba is way hotter and has the appealing asshole factor that everyone knows is just pent up sexual frustration. Or maybe it's the fact they're the only guys on the show with believable hair. Maybe it's their daddy angst. All I know is that this pairing is quite popular, and that I am a very loyal fan.


	6. Flying High

Well, I'm back. More drugs in this chapter, be warned. Also some fluffy stuff, try not to puke. But this is a romance so you should expect some fluffy shit. Thanks for the reviews and follows! Enjoy!

Unlike the other two pairs, Honda and Ryuji had decided not to sleep together, wanting to get to know each other better first. Or get so fucked up they didn't care. Whichever happened first. Not to mention Honda was pretty shy about the whole realizing he was gay thing. He didn't feel comfortable enough to go all the way with his crush so soon after coming to that life altering decision. Ryuji had gotten laid pretty recently before they met up, so he wasn't exactly hurting for it anyway. He could wait, considering he really wasn't an asshole of anything like that. Cocky, but not an asshole. He felt that Kaiba was more than enough of an asshole for everyone. And he had a reason to be cocky, after all. He was rich, attractive, and smart. _Very _attractive, is he did say so himself. Apparently Honda agreed, and he loved anyone that stroked his ego. Also, Honda could drive a motorcycle, and there was something charming about being perched on the back seat and hugging the brunette's waist as they sped along. Even if the helmet did fuck with his awesome hair.

"Any plans for today Hiroto?" the green eyed teen asked as they pulled up at a coffee shop.

"Yugi texted me. Him and Ryou wanna meet up. I just texted Jou to see if he wants to tag along with us. Should hear from him soon. Unless his ex is sending him dirty messages again. Then he'll be ignoring his phone," the brunette explained.

"Who's the ex?" he asked, knowing that Jou really didn't date much. He may have slept around a little bit, but he never seemed to really date anybody. Hell, they had hooked up a couple of times in the past when both were floating between lovers and wanted to kill some time. It was great sex, but Otogi had a feeling telling Honda how great his best friend was in bed wouldn't lead to a very productive conversation. It'd made them both look like sluts, and he didn't want to lower either of their images in the brunette's eyes.

"Strange thing, we never met them. Not even sure if it was a guy or a girl. I swear, I don't even know if he's gay, straight, or bi and he's my best friend. He really keeps his business to himself, you know. And then there's Yugi, who may or may not have been with the Pharaoh, and could possibly be a virgin. You have legions of people wanting to get in your pants, just like that dick Kaiba. Our little group is a strange bunch isn't it?" the hazel-eyed teen mused out loud. Otogi just smiled as he sipped his overly sweet coffee concoction. Could it really be considered coffee considered all the shit they added to it, including the caramel and chocolate drizzle floating on the whipped cream? Oh well, he wasn't complaining.

"So, you have any college plans?" he asked, wanting to change the subject away from everyone's sex life.

"I'm going to join the military. That way, if I do decide on college, they can foot the bill. Besides, the thought of being a solider is a bit exciting," Honda told him, "You going to keep up that dice game of yours?" he asked.

"Yep. It pays the bills pretty well so far, so I don't see the need to mess up a good thing. I get to indulge in flashy cars when the mood strikes and I plan to keep it that way," the dice master said casually. He did love pretty cars, after all. It was something him and the other resident CEO had in common, besides the fact both had legions of fan girls and guys that worshipped the very ground they stepped upon.

"Yeah, with the school rules I can't work, but my parents were nice enough to get me that bike so I can get around. I'm sure being rich is nice enough, but as long as I have enough to pay the bills and have a night out or two when I'm on my own I'll be happy," he explained. He didn't see the need for all that flashy shit. Too gaudy for him. At that moment his phone buzzed, and he checked it. It was a text from Yugi telling them to come meet them at the club and that Jou was meeting them there.

"Well, dice boy, looks like we're meeting up with the crew. Let's go," he said as he threw his coffee away. He hated coffee, but wasn't about to tell Ryuji that. And the other had totally ordered a chick drink on top of that, but considering his eyeliner and leather fetish, he knew he shouldn't have been surprised. He wondered if his fan girls had figured out he was flaming yet, or if maybe they were into it. Judging from what he say at that club last night, fan girls liked the thoughts of guys getting it on, which was slightly disturbing to him. And he hoped tonight he wouldn't have to witness his best friend slutting himself out again. That had been disappointing to say the least, and he had every intention of getting into Jou's business about it when he saw them. With that thought he hopped onto his motorcycle, and when he felt his kind of more than friend place his hands on his hips, he took off.

"So, Yugi, what are your after high school plans?" the white haired boy asked his koi as they lay around actually working on their essay instead of each other's bodies.

"Well, since I _am _the King of Games, I'm going to hit up international duel tournaments and make myself some money. Then I'm going to go college for business and take over the game shop," he explained, "What about you?"

"Well, I think I'm going to go back to England for college. I miss it there. I want to be an English professor," he said in his charming little accent.

"Yeah, Anzu is going to America for dance school and Honda's going into the military, so you're not the only one moving away. I'm going to miss everyone," he said wistfully.

"I think we've all experienced more than enough adventures together, considering all the soul sharing and world saving we've all been dragged through. It'll be a nice change to just do what we want. I wonder what our spirits' _legal_ plans are," the Brit wondered out loud. Both of the yamis were quite happy dealing and using drugs at the moment in the next town. The only came to Domino to hang out every once in a while. Usually on the weekends when they could hit up Black Chaos to sell some merchandise while getting fucked up dressed as someone else. It was pretty smart, to sell when no one knew who you really were.

"Legally? Atem's going to college to study history. No idea what the thief is up to. You know him better than I do," the boy with the tri-colored hair pointed out.

"I don't think he understands that there are legal ways to get money, so he probably has no real plans. You know, the pharaoh used to be so righteous. It's kind of funny he ended up as a drug dealer," Ryou smiled.

"Are you kidding? He spent many a times on his throne smoking opium. He told me all about it. When he stepped down and Set took the throne, he went into the opium trade and never looked back," Yugi revealed, shocking the other boy. The pharaoh had always seemed like a hard core good guy. He would've never guessed he was into that kind of stuff. Well, he didn't expect his yami to houseclean naked while singing along to American rap songs, either, so he guess it didn't matter.

"Have you ever done drugs, Yugi?" he asked, curiously.

"Well, no, but I'm changing that. Atem is bringing us some stuff to try out. Jou will be able to tell me what it what and if it's too bad, considering his gang past and whatnot. They'll be here soon, as will Honda and Otogi. We're going to have a party! You'll join in, right?" Yugi asked, hoping he didn't freak Ryou out with his need to experiment.

"I've never done anything like that before. I'm not sure. But I'm sure this one time won't hurt anything," he reassured himself more than Yugi. The last thing he want to do was end up as some kind of drug addict, wasting away his life and money to some substance. But he did know that weed wasn't that bad or addictive, so he decided to do that if it was available.

"I'm not sure what he's bringing, or that Jou will do anything. I hope I can convince him to. Honda and Otogi shouldn't be too hard to convince, though. It's going to be so much fun!" he exclaimed. He got a text at that moment from Atem telling him he had dropped of his 'favors' outside the back door, but that he wouldn't be staying because he and Akefia had some business to attend to elsewhere. With that Yugi grinned, went to go pick up his presents and awaited the arrival of his friends.

Jou had received Yugi's texts as he frantically shoved all his belongings into a couple of gym bags and his backpack. The great thing about being poor meant that he didn't have that much stuff to worry about. He knew Yugi and the gang wanted to get high of their asses today, and he had mixed feelings about. Being in a gang and living with a drug addict gave him a front row seat to what drugs were capable of, and he didn't want that happening to any of his friends. Then again he knew Atem wouldn't have brought them anything too bad and that it was more than likely a one-time deal. He knew Yugi was smarter than to make it a regular habit. And he and Honda had spent many an evening together smoking pot, eating junk food, and watching bad movies, so he had no right to say anything. Some pot would actually be great, considering the pain he was in. Maybe a couple of narcotic pain killers, too. Some shit to numb him up and mellow him out. It would make work a hell of a lot easier tonight.

He shot Seto a text when he first heard of the plan, telling him to drop by Black Chaos and join in on their party later. He knew the other would never agree to it, but he didn't want him to feel uninvited. And besides, Seto could really use a couple of hits off a bong. Maybe then he'd smile, and maybe even laugh. So when he got a text from Seto asking what time he was shocked to say the least, but pleasantly so. He just hoped Seto wouldn't freak out too much when he saw just how close he and Yugi really were, considering he seemed the ultra-possessive type. It didn't matter who they dated, they always made time for each other. It was a type of love he couldn't explain. It wasn't as intense and as all-consuming as his new found passion for Kaiba, but instead it was comfortable and natural. They didn't even have to think about it. They would never fully commit to each other, but yet they would always be together none the less.

He got all of things together in solitude, considering his dad was passed out due to crashing from a week-long binge in his own room. When he closed the door behind him, he smiled as wide as he could, because he had no intention of coming back. He was going to be living it up in the Kaiba mansion; his dad and his money woes could kiss his ass. Maybe he'd sell himself to pay for his habits to know what he put his son through. Maybe someone would off his sorry ass. Jonouchi quit caring a long time ago. When he realized his father saw him as nothing more but a bartering chip he quit trying to forgive the man and excuse his behavior. He reached the club rather quickly, and knocked on the door, not really knowing what to expect out of all of this. He just wanted to not hurt for a while and celebrate his now-found freedom. And when Yugi opened the back door to the club holding up a bag full of various goodies, he knew he was going to do just that.

Being enraptured with work, Seto hadn't even noticed his younger brother come in until he coughed rather loudly to get his attention.

"Niisama! You're going out tonight!" he yelled, lips pouted and arms crossed.

"Busy," was his monosyllabic reply.

"I went through your phone. You're going wherever Jonouchi invited you, and you're going to have fun."

"Why?" he asked, wondering why his little brother was being especially persistent today.

"Because you two are going to get married, duh! I'm too young for him but you're not! And I know you like him or you wouldn't talk about him all the time, big brother. And if you two are going to be together you have to be involved with each other's lives. That's how relationships work," he explained, his dark blue eyes glittering brightly.

"We're not in a relationship, Mokuba," he answered. It was true. Though they had declared love and were going to be living together, they had never actually agreed to a relationship.

"So you're going to let Yugi beat you at something else? Everyone knows he and Jou are together. He's already beat you at duel monsters, you going to let him win over Jou too?" asked the manipulative preteen. Seto simply raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face, but not revealing anything. He knew Mokuba was smart and he would figure it out. He was a Kaiba after all. Mokuba scowled and tapped his foot impatiently.

"By the way, Mokuba, have a maid prepare a guest room. We will be having company," the elder brother said calmly, noticing his brother's perplexed face.

"Who?" he asked suspiciously. They _never _had guests. Like, _ever_. Except the friends he snuck in, but they always holed up in Moukba's room.

"It's a surprise. Now if you'll leave me alone, I'll go wherever it is the dog is at, okay?" he relented, because he was curious what Jonouchi and company really did in their spare time. Did they play duel monsters ALL the time? Surely not, especially since Yugi doesn't know how to lose. Were all those friendship speeches thinly veiled references for group sex? No, because who would want to fuck Anzu? Or Honda? He could see Otogi getting some ass, though. After all, he was pretty and rich. Not hot and filthy rich like him, but still pretty and rich. What was weird was Yugi and Jonouchi being together. Yugi just screamed virgin. Oh God, did Yugi TOP? That thought sent a violent shudder through his body.

Mokuba scampered out of the office smiling, a credit card he lifted from Seto's wallet last week burning a hole in his pocket. He was definitely going to buy some erotic manga and pocky, in that order. Seto piddled around on his laptop for a while longer before he got yet another text from his puppy. It told him to get some medicine that induced vomiting and hurry his ass up, that there was an emergency, and when he got there to come around back. He sighed and decided to comply, wondering what the hell was going on. Maybe it was best he didn't ask questions.

Not too much later he found himself pulling up to the almost whorehouse and heading towards the back entrance. He heard Yugi before he saw him, and something was definitely wrong.

"RED EYES! I promise I didn't mean to take you from your master, just don't let the Kuriboh eat me! They're multiplying, and they're coming for me. When is Blue Eyes going to come and save me? Oh God, you raped Blue Eyes, didn't you? Your illegitimate lovechild, Red Eyes White Dragon, is going to eat me! Red Eyes I'm scared!" he heard the frantic voice of Yugi, but had no idea what the fuck he was talking about.

"Yugi, calm down! I told you not to put those fucking mushrooms on your salad. You're just having a bad trip. I am not the Red Eyes Black Dragon, I didn't rape the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and there is no bastard lovechild with plans of eating you. I'm Jonouchi, and Kaiba is on his way with medicine to make you puke that shit up, and we'll proceed on with getting you fucked up as planned, you got it?" he saw Jonouchi with his hands placed sternly on the shorter teens shoulders, talking with a low, even voice

"If I don't know what time it is I'm going to freeze to death! What time is it?" he asked desperately while Kaiba just hung back and watched awkwardly.

"Last time I checked it was 5:30," he answered, glancing up and meeting Kaiba's bewildered gaze, "Now Kaiba's here, and he's got something for you to drink. It tastes like shit but you'll feel better afterwards, okay?"

"I'm a vampire, if I drink the holy water I'll die! You're trying to kill me!" the short teen screamed frantically, and Jonouchi rolled his eyes, and snatched the medicine from Kaiba's hands and thrust it into Yugi's.

"Actually it's type AB blood, right out of a virgin's breasts," he deadpanned, but this seemed to work because Yugi drained the bottle. Immediately afterward he ran off to the side and began vomiting his guts up.

"So, where did Yugi get mushrooms?" Kaiba asked, looking at Jonouchi and trying to avoid the retching sounds.

"Pegasus always keeps a stash in his private fridge. Yugi was making salad and thought they would be delicious on top of it. I took him out here because he was convinced Otogi was a robot alien trying to abduct him and turn him into a robot alien. He decided I was an angel sent to save him and followed me out here, but then he decided I was Red Eyes Black Dragon. Not sure why, but he did. Once he pukes that shit up though, he should be fine. Thank God you decided to be a teenager and get out of the office to come help out," he sighed before pulling out a blunt and lighting it, taking some puffs, before heading off to Yugi.

"Here, smoke this. It'll make the nausea go away," he said, offering Yugi the very pungent pot. Seto wrinkled his nose in response. So this was what the group planned on doing. Getting high. He wondered if they did this often. None of them seemed like the type of people to use drugs, but then again he didn't know them that well. When he heard coughing he knew Yugi must've taken the blonde up on his offer.

"Is this weed?" he asked innocently before trying again, and still coughing up a storm.

"Yes. You're the one that decided that you wanted to try drugs out, so here you go. Now you know to avoid mushrooms. All weed will do is make you hungry and happy, and possibly horny. Not a big deal. I don't want you getting into that other shit Atem bought, because most of it is highly addictive and will knock you on your ass. Hey Kaiba, wanna hit?" he offered, holding the blunt out and smiling at him. The brunette looked at it warily. He was always the picture of responsibility, and smoking pot was definitely not responsible. It stank, made you cough, and probably made you an idiot. It didn't seem very appealing to him at all, "You could do to loosen up a bit and live a little," the blonde encouraged at seeing Seto glare at the drug.

He knew Jonouchi was right, because he was rather uptight. He knew others often said he acted as though he had a pole shoved up his ass. He hesitantly took the blunt from Jonouchi's hand and took what he soon figured out was an entirely too big puff. He nearly choked, but managed to only cough a little. He tried again, and coughed only a little. On the third try he didn't cough at all, and he suddenly felt very strange. In what he decided was a good way. The trio passed it around until it was gone, and were all now glassy eyed and smiling at nothing in particular. Yugi's hysteria had passed.

"Jonouchi, Kaiba's smiling. You know that means a puppy died," Yugi said solemnly.

"Oh shit, you're right. My life is in danger. If he laughs I'm probably dead," he replied, which caused the CEO to laugh. And it wasn't maniacal. The other two teens looked at each other with bewilderment before deciding they wanted to laugh to. It wasn't funny but they laughed anyway.

"You know everyone inside is probably wondering where we're at, and I'm fucking hungry. I say we ditch them and go get food," the perpetually hungry Jonouchi declared. The other two agreed and headed to Kaiba's car. Driving was an experience because Kaiba thought the road was moving, and even though he had cottonmouth, he was smoking a menthol cigarette as he navigated through town, going way under the speed limit. He wasn't sure why he was smoking, but he was. It was difficult because he kept laughing at the nonsense that sprung out of passenger's mouth. Finally they decided to actually stop somewhere overly classy (Kaiba's choice) and meandered inside. The hostess eyes them critically before dumping them off at a table in the furthest corner of the restaurant.

"Can we have a threesome?" Yugi asked out of the blue, earning startled stares from the other two teens.

"Yugi, are you capable of thinking with the head on your shoulders or is it always the one in your pants?" Jonouchi asked seriously.

"What, you two are the hottest guys on the planet. Who wouldn't want to be in on that?"

"I seriously doubt Kaiba is into threesomes, and you know I can't stand them. The answer is a definite no," Jonouchi said firmly as their appetizers appeared.

"You've had a threesome before?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, they suck. Too complicated. Haven't you?" he asked right back.

"No."

"Jonouchi, now we have to. We have to take his threesome virginity. He'll be on top, you'll be in the middle, and I'll bottom. It'll be great. A Jonouchi sandwich!" Yugi exclaimed cheerfully, and Jonouchi face palmed.

"Maybe later if he's up to it, I'm not in the mood to be sandwiched today," he smiled as he munched on the food he couldn't pronounce. Why there was French restaurant in Japan was beyond his comprehension, but it figured that classy as hell Kaiba would want to eat there.

"So Kaiba, have you and Jonouchi fucked yet? Or have you spent this project time kicking each other's ass?" Yugi asked, and Kaiba laughed at the forwardness of the question. He always thought of Yugi as demure and soft spoken, and it was becoming clear that didn't describe him at all. Then again the fact they were pretty damn stoned might have something to do with it.

"Let's just say we're getting along," he answered vaguely, wanting to get off the subject of his sex life.

"Oh so he gave you a blow job. Makes sense," he nodded in understanding.

"No, Yugi, it means we decided to stop being immature dicks to each other and show each other some respect. You know, growing up? By the way, Kaiba, you're rich ass is paying for this. You should've picked somewhere a hell of a lot cheaper if you wanted us to pay," the amber eyed teen informed him and he shoveled away at the rich dish before him.

"Fine. Is that why you two ordered the most expensive things off the menu?" he didn't have a problem with it, because he could certainly afford it, but wanted to make them feel bad all the same. Instead, they nodded and smiled shamelessly.

"I'll be more than happy to go down on you to pay you back," Yugi informed him, winking. Jonouchi just rolled his eyes.

"If I would've known that weed would go straight to your dick I wouldn't have given you any. Can you try to pretend that you don't want in his pants? Or at least be more subtle about it?" Jonouchi sighed, running a hand through his messy locks. Kaiba felt awkward to say the least, considering his longtime rival was appraising him as if he were a piece of meat and he was the butcher. He didn't remotely think of Yugi in that way. He was way too short and he looked way too young. The obviously not-innocent amethyst eyes turned their prey-seeking gaze on Jonouchi, who had ordered another plate of food and was wolfing it down. Someone had a bad case of the munchies.

"I can't pronounce any of this shit, but it sure is good. I think I'll learn French just so I can take a trip to France and eat myself into oblivion. You've got good tastes, Kaiba," the blonde said earnestly.

"No shit. I'm Seto Kaiba, what else do you expect?" his massive ego made its grand appearance. He was rather full of himself, it wasn't like it was a secret. The other teens rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Kaiba, have you ever heard of something called modesty?" Yugi asked rather boldly.

"Shit, if we looked like him and owned a company we'd be just as bad. At least he's not vain like Otogi. That guy is infatuated with himself and primps more than Mai. Seriously, I stayed at his place once. It took him over a fucking hour to get ready for school, and then he spent another five minutes checking himself out. I thought I was going to puke," Jonouchi said. Kaiba was not surprised, neither Yugi. Eventually they all managed to satisfy their hunger and piled back into Kaiba's car, Yugi sitting on Jonouchi's lap in the front seat. He also turned the radio onto some pop station, cranked up the volume and sang along with gusto. Kaiba quickly cut it off, scowling. He didn't like people touching his stuff.

"Asshole," Yugi pouted before nuzzling himself into Jonouchi's chest and hugging him tightly; who didn't seem to mind as he lit another blunt and smoked it nonchalantly.

"I wonder how fucked up everybody decided to get without us," he mused out loud, passing it to Kaiba.

"I'm driving," the brunette said flatly.

"So? You're windows are tinted so no one will see, and this stuff is too good to share with the other guys. This shit will put you in another dimension," he replied. It was indeed much stronger than the one they had shared at the back of the club, higher quality, probably from America. Kaiba reluctantly took it, hardly believing that he was acting so irresponsibly. What would the media do if they got ahold of this? It would surely ruin him, but then again the pleasant swimming of his head was rather nice, so he smoked some more. It definitely tasted stronger, and he felt it immediately. Driving became nearly impossible as everything seemed to be floating yet sinking at the same time. Yugi took the weed from him and decided to join the other two on their higher plane. By the time they reached the club, the blunt was gone and the three felt like they could barely move. Jonouchi's pain was long forgotten about at that point. He felt completely numb yet also felt as he was tingling all over, and incredibly heavy yet impossibly light. Work would definitely be fun tonight, and Yugi had the same thought.

They were too high to speak or laugh, and all Kaiba could seem to think about was how Jonouchi's hair shimmered in the sunlight. He was staring quite intensely at the golden tresses without realizing it. He was completely mesmerized as the other ran a hand through the perfectly messy locks, and was frozen on the spot as bloodshot amber eyes met his critical gaze. And all Jonouchi could do was stare into those endlessly azure eyes. He felt like he was trapped in the ocean that was Kaiba's eyes and he couldn't swim for the life of him. He was sinking slowly into their depths, helpless to swim against the tide. He was drowning and didn't want to come up for air. Yugi noticed their stare off from behind, but didn't care to break it. He was too busy checking out their asses. Kaiba's was smaller, tighter than Jonouchi's rather shapely muscular one. They were both perfect, though, in their own separate ways.

"Breathtaking," Jonouchi spoke without realizing he was doing so, in complete awe at the sight that was Seto Kaiba. His smooth pale skin, his defined high cheekbones, his aristocratic nose, his perfectly pick lips, the bottom lip fuller than the top with its shallow cupid's bow. And those damn eyes, whose red rims only seemed to intensify how blue they really were.

"Perfection," he whispered at his assessment. Because surely what was before him was the true definition of beauty. How had he not noticed it before? He had, but not with such startling clarity. It hit him full force and he found it hard to breathe normally, and approached the divine being with wonder. He had to touch him, to see if he was real. His hand graced over the delicately sculpted face with awe, and Kaiba just looked back at him curiously. Jonouchi's wondrous expression took him back a bit, as did the words he had whispered. No one had ever looked at him like that before, or caressed him so gently. He felt himself leaning into the touch, willing the other to continue, and reached up to touch that glimmering hair. It ran so smoothly through his fingers, smoother than satin, and its color made the finest gold seem dull.

"Seto…," he breathed softly, moving his touch to the other's gracefully curved neck, and he moved even closer, and Jonouchi's warm sandalwood scent invaded Kaiba's nostrils. They were completely lost in each other, the world ceasing to exist around them.

"Katsuya…," he responded, his hand leaving Jonouchi's hair to run a thumb over Jonouchi's plump lips, reveling in how soft they were. Without a conscious thought to, he leaned down to kiss those lips at which he marveled at. They were warm and inviting against his, kissing back with a slow passion. No kiss either had ever had come close to comparing to the one they shared now. It might have been because they were high, but that didn't take away from its magic. It was languid, exploratory, slowly building in intensity as Jonouchi gripped Kaiba's slender waist and ran his hands up his sides, enthralled at the way Kaiba shivered under his touch. Kaiba in turn splayed his hand in the dip of Jonouchi's back, pulling his body flush against his. Jonouchi really was fire, and he was setting him ablaze with the way his tongue danced against his own, the way his body melded so well with his own, and his slow, teasing touch. Yugi watched, slack jawed and wide eyed. This had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen. He was definitely turned on, and for that reason he dared not interrupt. Maybe if he was lucky they'd go all the way right in front of him. He didn't know when the two had decided to hook up, and frankly he didn't care. This was a vast improvement over their fighting. The magical moment, though, was interrupted by the ringing of Jonouchi's cell phone. He watched as the blonde's eyes snapped opened as he uttered a whine of disappointment and answered the offending device.

Kaiba didn't move, and looked quite confused at what had just transpired, his gaze wandering over to Yugi, who was blushing at being caught watching. He, too, was disappointed that the spectacle had come to an end.

"I won't say anything to anybody, don't worry. Don't be embarrassed, because that was definitely the hottest thing I have ever seen. I am insanely jealous," Yugi told him as Jonouchi wrapped up his conversation.

"Time to go inside, Honda's bitching for us," he announced, his walk sloth-like as he made his way to the back door. And with that they entered the club to face everyone else, completely stoned and wondering what else their evening would bring.

Hm. I'm wondering what'll happen next. I would update more, but being a working mom going to school full time doesn't leave me with too much time to write. And my mind is constantly coming up with different ideas of where this should go. I know I'm planning on more drama, more angst, more sex, and more songs. I may have bitched about angst before, but since that's the category it's under I figured I need to stick some more in. And if you've ever smoked good weed than you know that you do usually find yourself transfixed on something, and that if you do make out with somebody it's super intense. Been there, done that. Alas, though, my reckless days are behind me, so I must live vicariously through these characters.

Anyways, drop me a review or something. I love those, and it gives me immense motivation to continue.


	7. Sign Me Up!

Songs shamelessly stolen this chapter are "Ego" by Beyonce and "Inside Out" by Eve 6. I decided to add some soap-opera worthy drama. Gasp!

"Hey Pharaoh," the Thief King called to his surprising lover.

"Yes, Thief?" the ruby eyed man turned his gaze towards the other. They had just finished dropping off a rather large shipment and were getting ready to head back to Black Chaos to see how Atem's gift to Yugi had turned out.

"Pegasus said there is going to be a surprise for us to tonight. You know, me, you, the midget, and the dog," he added, seeing Atem's curiosity pique.

"Oh, you mean the little band shindig we've pulled together?" he asked. It was true. Akefia played a mean bass, Jou had a gifted voice and a knack for guitar, Atem had picked up guitar quite swimmingly, as well as violin and electronic mediums, and little Yugi was a beast on the drums. One night after the club had closed the four had decided to start playing together. Their 'band' had no name, no set genre, but they were good all the same. It was odd, the two Egyptian spirits playing alongside with the two bright eyed teenagers, but they all enjoyed it immensely. They had even chatted about trying to make something serious out of it, but had never put forth any effort to put those plans into motion. Their music was a strange collaboration; sometimes it was light, sometimes it was dark, and sometimes it was in between. They had performed at Black Chaos and a few other various bars and clubs before, and had even developed a small following, to their very pleasant surprise. Who knew Facebook and YouTube could serve a purpose?

"Yeah, that. He said there is someone he wants us to meet," the lavender-eyed criminal explained, and the other one had a thoughtful expression.

"That's interesting. We should probably head over there so he can give us a proper explanation. I'll call him and have him meet us there. By now Yugi and whoever Yugi decided to party with should be quite lit up, as well. Aren't you curious to see how our lights act under the influence?" the pharaoh smiled.

"Well, with what you gave them I predict they'll actually be too stoned to do much of anything. That one-hit wonder shit lives up to its name, and you gave them blunts made out of it. But if we're going to be performing, we might need a little something to curb our stage fright," it was obvious by his expression they had no such fear.

"Yugi and Jou might be scared, too. I think we should be good guys and help them out," Atem replied, pulling out a baggie filled with snow white powder from a hollowed out book kept on a side table. The two yamis lived in a rather posh apartment in the busiest part of town. They moved out of Domino, though, so they could have their own space and get away from everyone else. It wasn't that they didn't like them, it was just they felt weird hanging around high school kids all the time. They had both moved in together when they got over their hikari obsession and realized they're confident personalities melded quite well. Sure, Akefia was a bit of a sadist, regularly stabbing and torturing others who tried to mess up their deals, but Atem had a dark side too. He just preferred psychological torture, and with his Sennen puzzle on hand, he was free to indulge from time to time. As far as drug dealers go, they were pretty far up the chain due to their 'negotiating' tactics. Jou had even lent his services a couple of times, but they had never told anyone because the two yamis knew Jou worked very hard to suppress his dark side. They knew, though, that he was just as twisted as them. It was well hidden, but it was there.

"I think everyone is still in disbelief we got together," the white-haired man said, a bit out of nowhere.

"Who knew Shadow Games could be foreplay?" his boyfriend replied, smirking. It was true, both of them got their kicks from playing shadow games. If Malik's yami was available they could have made quite the threesome. But, alas, Mariku and Malik had returned to Egypt. Many a good time were had before the two blonde Egyptians had left. Yugi, Jou, and Ryou had even been in on some of it. Jou had shown the yamis how to play Russian roulette except he called it "Do you believe in God?" and his reasons were simple: you either died and met God or you prayed for a miracle, lived, and then believed in him afterward. They had been very pleased, especially when Jou ended up shooting Akefia when it was his turn. Luckily though Jou hadn't been aiming to kill or even seriously harm, so a major scene was avoided.

"Things have been rather…stale…lately. Maybe we should change that tonight, Pharaoh," the thief had a familiar glint in his eye that his lover caught onto immediately.

"As much as I love Shadow Games, I will not participate unless provoked. You know I don't go out looking for trouble. I let it find me," Atem said in a matter-of-fact tone. It was true, he didn't just like to cause chaos for no reason like his lover.

"For once I wasn't talking about murder. I was talking about us. Do you even remember the last time we had sex?" he asked, surprising the other. He didn't expect this conversation at all, and wasn't sure how to respond. As much as he liked sex he wasn't a fiend about it like his hikari. He had lived in the puzzle for so long that he learned to go without it with ease.

"Oh. It has been a while. I haven't really thought about it. How do I know you won't try to pull anymore knife tricks?" he finally answered, recalling how his boyfriend tried carving his name onto his back. They had used very light knife-play before, but that was just pushing it too far. Atem's rule for his boyfriend was always nothing broken and no scars, and he now had one on his chest from the scarification attempt.

"You can say I got a little carried away. I've already apologized for it, and I won't do it again. How long do you plan on holding out on me as punishment?" his question was more like a whine than anything else.

"Maybe a blow job could change my mind," he smirked, knowing how much the thief hated giving blow jobs, citing that it was degrading to get on your knees for anyone. He had no problem with receiving them, though.

"I can wait," Akefia ground out. Nope, he was _not _getting on his knees on the off-chance Atem would get over himself and put out again.

"That's what I thought you'd say. Now let's go. Wouldn't wanted to leave dear Pegasus waiting, now would we?" Atem smiled as he walked out of their apartment, pulling out his cell to dial Pegasus. Akefia just rolled his eyes and followed. After all, he was pretty curious as to who would want to meet him and his little band.

Back at Black Chaos, six stoned teenagers were sitting around a room, staring at nothing in particular and thinking about the same thing. Ryou and Yugi were cuddled in a chair, Honda and Ryuji were sprawled on a loveseat, and Seto and Katsuya were sitting on a couch opposite of each other, both still contemplating their rather intense makeout session. When the three duelists had arrived, the other three were surprised to see Kaiba but considering the blunts they had shared while they were gone none of them said a word. Even Honda was silent, and that's saying something. It wasn't completely silent, though. The quiet atmosphere was permeated with various 'whoas', 'yeahs', and sporadic laughter. At that moment the two yamis strolled in followed by Pegasus, all three who did a double take at seeing an obviously stoned Kaiba there.

"Puppy, Chibi, Thief, and Pharaoh; I have a surprise for you. Tonight a scouting agent for an American record company is going to be here to possibly sign you. They want you to write two new songs of completely different genres. One is to be about a person who know but have a double meaning. The second is to be about school, considering Yugi and Jou still attend it. Think you guys can pull it off?" he explained, and the four males looked at each other and then at him.

"Seriously? Someone wants to sign us?" Yugi finally asked. Ryou, Kaiba, Honda, and Otogi looked surprised. They didn't even know the guys had a band, much less that it would be good enough to attract attention.

"Yes, they got ahold of your YouTube videos and were quite impressed. They're very excited to see you all preform live," he assured them.

"That's cool as shit!" Jou said, smiling broadly.

"Damn, I didn't even think we were that good," Akefia added. Atem just smirked, looking like his ego was climbing very rapidly.

"I'll leave you guys alone so you can get to work. The rest of you should leave and come back later to see what they pulled out of their ass on such short notice," Pegasus suggested before leaving the room, "Also, they want all of you to get some kind of body piercing. They said it would make you more appealing."

"Hey, Seto, I hope you show up tonight. I need to publicly humiliate myself and you by writing you another song," Jou spoke lowly to the CEO, smiling at him. Kaiba just nodded before he got up and left. The others soon followed suit. Yes, Kaiba planned on showing up. After seeing Jou's talents last night he admitted he was impressed and wanted to hear more, and also to see if all he could come with were sappy love songs, remembering his comment from that morning. It all still seemed so strange for him, hooking up with someone he had always considered so beneath him, but what he thought was stranger is that he wanted to explore it further.

Kaiba went back to his office and began working on some papers he had ignored earlier during his and Jou's little rendezvous. This school project was certainly taking an interesting turn, though he was still very uncomfortable about the thought of someone trying to get to know him. He was a very guarded person, and extremely private as well. After a long while of typing on endlessly ending reports and figures, he glanced at the clock. The club would be opening soon and he figured that now was a good a time as any to stop and head over to see what kind of band the other four duelists had thrown together. A pervert, a street punk, a borderline psychopath, and an ex-pharaoh. What could those four possible come up with? Were they really any good?

When he arrived he noticed the place already had a long line at the entrance. Not a problem for him though. He was rich and quite famous so all he had to do was glare and he was immediately granted entrance. Upon entered he noticed the other three from earlier waving him down to the table they were seated at. Seeing as that it was getting dangerously close to standing room only and every other seat was occupied, he reluctantly joined them.

"I knew Jou could play but I never guessed the other ones were musically inclined. I wonder what they'll come up with," Ryou broke the awkward silence that had descended on the table. Kaiba didn't say a thing but Honda did.

"Jou's been writing shit ever since I met him, so he'll probably think of something. The other's don't seem like the writing types. Actually, I can't picture any of them playing an instrument, much less all of them getting together and being good enough for an American music company to take notice," Honda responded and Kaiba silently agreed.

"I wonder what kind of piercings they'll get. I can't picture Yugi going through with it, but the other three seem like the type to be into that shit" Otogi wondered out loud. By this time a waiter had appeared to take their drink orders. Surprisingly, Ryou ordered a beer. Kaiba ordered an overly expensive scotch, Honda not surprisingly ordered a beer, and Otogi ordered something that was as fruity as he was. The four teens just kind of awkwardly glanced each other until their drinks arrived. Truth was, is the other three didn't know how to act with Kaiba around. He tended to be an asshole and none of them were in the mood to be on the receiving end of his attitude, and the silence suited Kaiba just fine. He didn't particularly care for them anyway. Ryou was too quiet and girly, Honda was too stupid and insignificant, and Otogi was too self-absorbed and vain for his tastes.

"Good evening everyone. Puppy, Chibi, Thief, and Pharaoh have decided to put on a show tonight, as you all know. I hope you all enjoy," Pegasus said into the microphone on stage, getting everyone's attention. The club was packed out, with hardly enough room left for anyone to breathe. Already drunk people cheered. The four teens avoiding looking at each other just looked at the stage to see what they had all came there for. And judging from the amount of yelling going on, the band was pretty popular. One by one the musicians arrived. First was Yugi, wearing what looked like a ridiculous school boy uniform complete with knee high socks and a bow tie. Under the lights of the stage they could see a glittering nose ring that had not been there previously. He had on bright pink lipgloss and expertly applied shimmering eye shadow, and the four teens were quite put off by it, not seeing him as the flamboyant type. He took his place behind the drums as Akefia strolled out. He wore black pants adorned with chains, studded belt hanging haphazardly on his slim hips. He was shirtless, revealing the fact he had decided to get his nipples pierced; which really didn't shock anyone, considering they all knew he was a rather kinky guy. He picked up his bass as Atem strolled out, wearing, what else, tight leather pants and a mostly unbuttoned red silk shirt that complemented his eyes quite well, but everyone was a little surprised to see the snake bites that now adorned his lips. As he sat behind a piano Jou finally strolled out, and to Seto it was the most fuckable thing he had ever seen. Ripped, tight black jeans hung so low on his slim hips that it bordered on publicly indecent. The bruises he saw earlier had been hidden well under makeup, because all his tight leather vest revealed was his taught and toned body- and a belly ring that was in the shape of a double helix and black in color. Around his neck was a studded collar, and he looked out at the audience and licked his lips, revealing a tongue ring.

"Wow, they're pretty hot," Ryou commented before Jou tapped on the microphone to shut up all the now horny as well as drunk fans that had shown up, and put his guitar on.

"Okay, this first song is about someone everyone in this room has heard of, and I'm sure you're little perverted minds will quickly pick up on its double meaning. Ready guys? Now shut up and listen!" he yelled before a rather light and playful beat began on the piano.

"Aw, baby, how you doing?" he was more or less speaking than singing, "You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh? Some people were made…But me, myself? I like to think that I was created for a special purpose, you know? What's more special than YOU? You feel me?" he finished as the beat picked up. The song was obviously going to be playful and upbeat, and was vastly different from what everyone had heard last night, and everyone instantly wondered who it was about.

"_It's on baby let's get lost. You don't have to call into work 'cause you the boss," _well shit, Kaiba thought, Jou was really coming through on his promise to write songs about him,_ "For real, want you to show me how you feel, I consider myself lucky, baby that's a big deal."_

_Why?_

_Well, you got the key to my heart, but you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body and show me secrets, you didn't know was inside, no need for me to lie." _Kaiba was quite pleased and had every intention of opening up the said body. Especially if he was going to dress like that. How had they gone to bitching at each other to this?

"_It's too big, it's too wide, it's too strong, it won't fit, it's too much, it's too tough. He talk like this 'cause he can back it up. He got a big ego, such a big ego, I love his big ego. It's too much, he walk like this 'cause he can back it up," _the blonde thrust his hip out to the side in a very Kaiba-like fashion as he sang the last part. Well, if it wasn't obvious who the song was about before, it certainly was now. Who else was known for their massively big ego? But everyone had a feeling he was also singing about something that didn't have to do with a massive ego at all.

"_Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose. You can leave with me or you can have the blues. Some call it arrogant, some call it confident. You decide when you find out what I'm working with._

_Damn. _

_I know, I'm killing you with them legs, better yet them thighs. Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes? Boy, you a sight to see, kinda something like me." _It was true, Katsuya really was a sight to see with the mentioned legs and thighs being showcased in the second-skin jeans, and did have a stunning smile and captivating eyes. Now Katsuya repeated the second verse, but reversing the 'you' and 'I'. One thing Katsuya had always been known for was his own brash ego, though it wasn't quite as massive and impenetrable as Kaiba's. After praising himself he moved back to the original wording of the verse and repeated it. The whole song was light and carefree, purely made to be fun and not taken too serious. Kaiba was glad it wasn't some overly gushy romantic bullshit song.

"_Ego so big, you must admit, I got every right to feel like I'm that bitch. Ego so strong, you ain't know? I don't need no beat I can sing it with piano," _the piano played a light beat and Jou showed off his impressive vocal range. Finally he repeated the second verse and the song that was possibly about anatomy and mostly about ego came to end. The crowd whooped loudly, clapping and shouting obnoxiously.

"Damn Kaiba, he know about your 'ego' from personal experience?" Otogi asked suggestively, and Kaiba glared at him.

"Dude, I don't need that image. That is just fucking wrong," Honda complained. Ryou just looked at Kaiba and winked. He really hoped the next song wasn't about him. It did stroke his ego to have songs written about him but it was also rather embarrassing.

"Okay, our next prompt is school, which we all know is not mine and Yugi's forte. If this song makes no sense, whatever. We dig it," the blonde said as once more as what was going to be another upbeat song. Everyone in the room stood quiet, wondering what approach two teenagers and two adults would take to singing about school.

"_I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside  
Swallow my doubt turn it inside out  
Find nothin' but faith in nothin'  
Want to put my tender, heart in a blender  
Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion  
Rendezvous then I'm through with you._

_I burn, burn like a wicker cabinet, chalk white and oh so frail  
I see our time has gotten stale  
The tick tock of the clock is painful  
All sane and logical, I want to tear it off the wall  
I hear words and clips and phrases  
I think sick like ginger ale  
My stomach turns and I exhale…_

_I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside  
Swallow my doubt turn it inside out  
Find nothin' but faith in nothin'  
Want to put my tender, heart in a blender  
Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion  
Rendezvous then I'm through you._

_So Cal is where my mind states  
But it's not my state of mind  
I'm not as ugly, sad as you  
Or am I origami, folded up and just pretend  
Demented as the motives in your head_

_I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds  
But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside  
Swallow my doubt turn it inside out  
Find nothin' but faith in nothin'  
Want to put my tender, heart in a blender  
Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion  
Rendezvous then I'm through you._

_I alone am the one you don't know  
You need take heed, feed your ego  
Make me blind when your eyes close  
Sink when you get close, tie me to the bedpost  
I alone am the one you don't know  
You need, you don't know you need me  
Make me blind when your eyes close  
Tie me to the bed post!_

_I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds_

_But the lack thereof would leave me empty inside  
Swallow my doubt turn it inside out  
Find nothin' but faith in nothin'  
Want to put my tender, heart in a blender  
Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion  
Rendezvous then I'm through then I'm through with you!_

_Rendezvous then I'm through with you…" _and the happy, somewhat confusing song came to an end. The crowd went wild as the four on stage smiled, well, three smiled. Akefia just had a crazy smirk on his face. Close enough. They all exited the stage quickly, but not before Yugi slapped Jou's ass and whispered something in his ear that the others were glad they couldn't hear when they saw the expression on Jou's face.

"That was interesting," Ryou finally spoke up.

"Man, I hope they get the deal! They're way better than I thought they would be," Honda added, smiling.

"Man, Kaiba, looks like we're going to be competing with Jou for fan girls when they get all rich and famous," Otogi smirked at the silent CEO, who just scowled at him. Truth be told he hated his fangirls; they were annoying little nuisances that plagued him wherever he went. Unlike Otogi, having shallow and insipid people drooling all over him because of his status didn't flatter him at all. More drinks were ordered as they pondered the fate of their friends

Some people in the crowd had actually started dueling and others began dancing as the minutes passed. The four idly chatted about how ridiculously bad some of the duelists were to pass the time until the four musicians made their way to their table, all of them wearing elated expression.

"We just got signed! After graduation we're all high-tailing to America to start touring. It's going to be so fucking awesome!" an excited puppy exclaimed, answering the unasked question.

"What about college?" Seto asked before he could stop himself, earning him puzzled looks from everyone.

"I can go later, I won't grow any dumber or anything while this all plays out. The music biz changes all the time. If we do manage to gain a hit or two that's fine, but people will get bored eventually. I'm not dumb enough to think it'll last forever or anything," he assured the brunet.

"Yeah, and the fact we're all recognized duelists will probably help a lot, I mean, we're already pretty well known," Yugi added enthusiastically.

"A psychopath, two teenagers, and myself….this should certainly be interesting," Yami stated thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Jou will have all kinds of fangirls when they find out what a slut he is," Honda said before he could stop himself. Instantly, the light-hearted mood got awkward as everyone looked to Jou to gauge his reaction.

"Care to repeat that, Hiroto?" he asked calmly, too calmly. His eyes held a dark warning in them, a vast opposite to his usually bright demeanor.

"Shit, I saw you last night all over some stranger. What the fuck do you think you were doing?" he demanded, and everyone decided to get quiet and not interrupt the drama. Seto felt himself getting quite angry at the rude way the fin-head was speaking to his puppy.

"Seto, we're leaving. Let's get out of here before I beat someone's ass," he looked at his lover and Kaiba decided to go along with it. No one moved to stop them as they made their way to the back to get Jou's things. And no one dared question why they were leaving together, because between Jou and Kaiba's tempers, asses were sure to be kicked if they did.

The ride to Seto's mansion was quite, with Katsuya too angry and embarrassed to talk. Honda was right, after all. He _was _a slut, giving it up way too easily to others when they showed a slight interest in him. He didn't want Seto to think so poorly of him, either. Sure, that kiss on the parking lot had nothing short of amazing, but it probably only happened because Seto was high. He seriously doubted someone as aloof and gorgeous as Seto would want to be caught with someone as average and used as him. But he had said he loved him….maybe he should just trust the elder Kaiba. It was just moving in was a big step and considering they had yet to be on a date he thought things were moving a bit too fast. Living with Kaiba got him out of shithole of a home, though. And he had some secrets Kaiba would need to know about if they really were going to be a couple. Secrets Yugi didn't know about. Secrets only the yamis knew about. For one thing, he wasn't as poor as he let on.

Katsuya did some rather illegal work with a little known group called the Yuzuka, as well as Atem and Akefia. He had a rather special set of skills that made him valuable in the underworld. He was not sure if Seto would approve of such things, and didn't know when would be the right time to bring it up. For as optimistic as he was, he still had a dark side that had never relinquished itself. A side that scared him and thrilled him at the same time. Yes, he was gang raped by friends of his fathers 'friends', but he was planning his revenge. He just needed to wait for the right time. Now that Seto knew about it he felt the courage to let Atem and Akefia know the sordid details of his home life, and between him and their Shadow Magic, some assholes were going to pay.

He was looking forward to it.

333

Read and review.


	8. Standing

Once they arrived at the mansion, an awkward silence hung between the pair for a few minutes until Jonouchi spoke up.

"You know I'm not committing to you right now. I'm not ready for that. I want to get to know you better first. Can you deal with that?" he asked carefully. He didn't want to scare Kaiba off before they even had a chance for it to even properly begin. Kaiba's expression was unreadable, but inside he was seething. He was possessive by nature, and the thoughts of sharing his lover did NOT sit well with him, but he did agree they needed to get to know each other, if only for their project.

"Why not?" he finally asked.

"Look, I love you, but I'm not ready for a commitment of any soft. I don't think we're there yet. Just like I won't be sharing a bed with you. I'll find myself a guest room and stay there. Sex is fine, but we need to actually know each other before we commit to each other," the blonde explained, looking Jonouchi in the eye pleadingly. Moving in was rushing it enough for him, and he wanted to put on the brakes just a little.

"I can see your point, but you will not bring anyone here. Whatever you do outside my house is your business, but if you're here, you're mine," Kaiba finally relented. Jonouchi had a point. They didn't need to rush things any more than they were, and he actually wanted to hold off on the sex until he knew more about the optimistic blonde. In agreement, the two shared a brief and soft kiss before Katsuya grabbed his bags and headed up the winding staircase in search of a room. Though they were together now, Jonouchi felt better that they were on the same page and was looking forward to his new relationship.

333

"Well, this is fucking awkward as shit," Akefia sighed a few moments after Kaiba and Jou took off. No one was speaking, just staring at their drinks and sneaking glares at Honda, who looked like he realized he had shoved his foot right in his mouth.

"Honda, you shouldn't have spoken to Jou like that! How can you be so rude?" Yugi piped up, scowling at his brunette friend.

"Look, I'm just worried about him okay? I don't want him getting himself into trouble. I'll send him a text to meet me so I can apologize and talk to him civilly, got it? I know he won't be in bed anytime soon. He never sleeps on the weekends. Saves it for class Monday," as he said this everyone smiled, the tension in the air finally broken.

"The man that signed us wants us to come back tomorrow and play him more music. When you talk to him let him know that," Yugi told his friend.

The next few hours were spent with everyone drinking and chatting, making occasional comments on some of the cosplayers get ups and dueling skills (or lack thereof, in most cases). Most of them were dressed as Atem, Akefia, Jou, and Yugi, seeing as they were preforming and they were part of their band's devoted fan base. Atem and Yugi cringed at the attempts to imitate their hair, and Akefia scowled at the ones attempting to look like him. Even Jou would have been disappointed at his lookalikes, seeing as their blonde wigs didn't come close to looking like his messy mop. Honda left after about two hours to meet up with Jou and told his new boyfriend he'd meet him back at his penthouse. Otogi said he'd leave him a key and gave him a quick kiss, raising eyebrows across the whole table. Akefia wolf-whistled to embarrass Honda, who blushed and refused to meet anyone's gaze as he made his exit.

"So, who wants to bet on who's seme and uke between Jou and Kaiba?" Akefia said as Honda exited, looking everyone expectantly.

"Jou is definitely seme," Yugi said, and Otogi and Atem nodded in agreement, seeing as all three of them had uked themselves out to Jou on more than one occasion.

"Kaiba would not let someone he considers a 'third-rate duelists' and 'worthless mutt' to top him," the Thief King pointed out.

"Yes, I can't see Kaiba willingly bottoming to anyone," Atem added after some contemplation.

"How are we sure they're even doing it?" Ryou interjected. Sure, Jou may have feelings for the CEO, but that didn't mean Kaiba returned them or that they had hooked up.

"Oh come on, don't be naïve, Ryou. Have you seen the hard ons they both get during their little spats? I'm surprised they don't fuck each other in the middle of school. You can cut the sexual tension between them with a paper clip," the dice master sighed, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, in that case, I bet 50000 yen on Jou topping. Care to add to my wager Yugi?" the albino boy said.

"I bet 50000 yen on Jou topping," Yugi declared, "Anyone else want to wager?"

"50000 yen on Kaiba topping," was the Pharaoh's bet.

"50000 on Kaiba topping," his boyfriend added.

"And I'll be the tie breaker. 50000 on to the winners. Honestly, I can see it going either way," Otogi explained, and everyone nodded.

"So, who at this table has slept with Jou?" he asked, curious. When everyone but Ryou raised their hands he was a little surprised.

"Seriously, Yugi, you slept with your best friend?" he was now beyond curious. He didn't realize Jou got around that much, not that he could judge. At least he knew these people. Otogi had indulged in way too many one night stands to judge anyone else's promiscuity.

"Well, yeah. I just kinda happened when we were during Duelist Kingdom and we just kept doing it after that. He was my first, actually," he said without the faintest hint of a blush.

"He was my first in this time, and it also started during Duelist Kingdom. We haven't hooked up since Thief and I got together," was the Pharaoh's explanation. He may have had a harem in ancient Egypt, but when he woke up inside the Puzzle inhabiting Yugi's body he felt like a born again virgin. Since he couldn't exactly fuck Yugi (since they were sharing a body) he choose his hot blonde friend. And said hot blonde friend was more than willing to comply, and happened to be damn good at it too.

"What's your story with him Akefia?" Otogi inquired, enjoying the dirt on everyone's sex life.

"It happened during Battle City and some after. He's a kinky little bitch," he grinned wolfishly.

"Anyone is who dares to sleep with you," his boyfriend sighed and Ryou nodded in agreement, "Okay, when did _you _hook up with him?" he directed Otogi's question back at him.

"Just a few times here and there. Nothing big. Man, Ryou, now you gotta sleep with him so you don't feel left out!" he winked at the now blushing teen.

"What I wouldn't give to sleep with Kaiba," Yugi sighed whistfully, and everyone nodded.

"He is very pretty," Ryou said, showing his agreement with Yugi.

"Better question is, who _doesn't _want to sleep with Kaiba? And to think Jou is the only person who's going to tap that ass. Such a shame," Ryuji lamented, and once again everyone silently agreed. Kaiba was so gorgeous and he was rich AND he had the whole asshole vibe going for him…which meant he was destined to be the center of many a wet dream and lustful fantasy. Jou was desirable in a different way. He was gorgeous, yes, but his brash personality, bad boy past, and winning smile instantly melted hearts and caused pants to drop

"Thief, we gotta work all wee since school's out for break. I'm heading home and sleeping while I can. Come on, koi," Yugi motioned for his lover to follow him as he bade his friends goodbye. In all reality he had a bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whip cream at hom that he thought would taste delicious if licked of a certain pale surface. Like maybe Ryou's ass. Or that pretty flat stomach, and definitely the anatomy found south of there. He had a purely hentai smirk at the thought as he led Ryou out the dorr and headed towards the game shop.

"Okay, you two. Try not to do anything illegal. I'm going to go wait up for Honda. See you later," Otogi called out before sauntering out of the club, hailing a cab to make his way home.

"I think we're alone now," Akefia stated suggestively to Atem.

"Yes, it's just us and this throng of drunken fans. Such privacy. You're not getting any tonight so don't even try," Atem shot him down hard and cold, much to the white-haired man's disappointment.

"Well then let's head the fuck out and collect some money. Call Jou, he knows the assholes around here better than us and can help us out. Tell him we'll pay him. Maybe I can get some ass from him," Akefia said sourly.

"If anyone sleeps with him, it's me. I might just give him a blow job as part of our payment. And make you watch. You're cut off completely until next weekend. Until then I will tease you relentlessly, my thief," the Pharaoh said smugly. And with that, they headed out, throwing down way more money than was necessary to cover their drinks.

333

Not much action, sorry. I might add Yugi and Ryou's little sundae scene in next chapter, since the last couple of chapters have lacked any 'action' so to speak. Would that please anyone? Anyhow, r&r pretty please.


	9. Sundae Funday

An update! OMIGOODNESS! There will be more in the future. To all reviewers, followers, and people who have faved, thank you! I adore you and you make me smile. Now off to trick-or-treating and wearing my costume at work. Happy Halloween! See my Halloween story to get into the spirit!

333

(Pointless Heartshipping lime that has nothing to do with anything. Feel free to skip if you aren't a pervert or are actually following what is supposed to pass for a plot. You probably are a pervert though so please enjoy this random smut.)

"So, Ryou, are you ready to go all the way?" Yugi asked as they arrived back at the Game Shop and settled themselves into his room, a bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream on the bedside table.

"I would rather we get to know each other better first. I've never been in a relationship besides the one with my yami so I want to do it right," the white-haired teen replied honestly. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Yugi, it was just he actually wanted it to last. He hoped that Yugi was okay with that. He knew Yugi was used to being very sexual with his partners, and didn't want Yugi to become frustrated with him.

"I understand. I won't make you do anything you don't want to," was Yugi's surprising answer and he hugged his koi tightly, breathing in his sweet scent. Ryou smelled of vanilla and fresh laundry. A very pleasing combination.

"We can still fool around though. I do wanna try those out," he blushed as he pointed to the condiments sitting not very far from them. Yugi grinned and immediately kissed Ryou full on the mouth, thinking that Ryou tasted even sweeter than he smelled. He swore the other was made out of pure sugar to taste and smell and be like he was. Ryou even kissed sweetly, which was being proven at that very moment. His kisses very always delicate and soft, but passionate all the same. Yugi delved his tongue into that delectable mouth, savoring every moment of it. He fully intended to pleasure Ryou with his mouth as much as possible to experience more of that addicting taste, and he would only taste sweeter covered in chocolate and cream.

Ryou sighed in pleasure as Yugi removed his shirt and he felt the cold stickiness of chocolate syrup being dripped onto his pale chest. Soon his pants followed and he gasped when he felt the substance being poured on his manhood. The whipped cream was applied in three areas only: his penis, and both nipples. More chocolate was drizzled across his abdomen, no pattern or reason to it. He felt himself becoming aroused by the new sensation of being covered in sundae toppings, at the thought of how his boyfriend intended to clean him up. Never before had he done such a thing. He actually found it to be kinkier than the S&M stuff he and his Yami had done.

"Looks like a made a mess,' Yugi said innocently as he surveyed his handiwork. Ryou looked positively _delicious _in his new outfit. Ryou blushed under his gaze, "I guess I'll have to clean it up," he finished, a playful grin and sparkle in his amethyst eyes as he said this. Ryou just blushed harder under he felt Yugi's mouth descend onto the chocolate that was covering his chest. He moaned softly and slightly arched into the contact, surprised that Yugi was paying so much attention to him. Akefia had never bothered with him in such a way, so this was a nice change. After his upper chest was 'clean', Yugi began lapping at the whipped cream covering his nipples, and Ryou moaned louder when his lips and tongue finally reached the sensitive buds. It was music to Yugi's ears, and he nipped it lightly with his teeth. His reward was a sexy gasp and Ryou arching more beneath him. Once he was done with the first, he moved to the second, but didn't abandon the first one. Instead, as he worked the second bud with his mouth, he played with the first one with his hand, rolling and squeezing it to elicit more responses from his lover.

By now Ryou was fully aroused, and was gripping the bed beneath him as he squirmed under Yugi's ministrations. That magical mouth was now lapping at chocolate drizzled across his smooth, slightly toned abdomen and he shuddered in anticipation of when Yugi reached his aching erection. Yugi was taking his time savoring Ryou, enjoying every sound and movement he made. It seemed like an eternity for Ryou, the time it took Yugi to finally started licking the whipped cream that adorned his manhood. He sighed in relief, following by a keening moan as Yugi tongue dipped into the slit on his head to taste the whipped cream that was mixed with his own precum_. _Yugi decided that out of anything he had ever tasted, that was definitely the best. Sweet, fluffy, and cold yet warm and salty. Delicious!

All Ryou could do was mewl in bliss as that tongue savored him further, licking and sucking the confection off from base to tip before Yugi's lips encased his head and sucked lightly. Akefia had only gone down on him as handful of times, and Malik had done it before, but no one had ever done it with such delicacy. Even as Yugi took more of him into his mouth and began to bob his head, he still kept his pressure light. It felt so damn good Ryou could barely think. The blankets were being fisted at this point, and his back was arched as much as it could go off of the bed. When Yugi's wandering hands began playing with his balls, though, he lost it. He came with a strangled cry right into Yugi's mouth, and Yugi was more than happy to swallow.

"All done!" Yugi chirped, smiling happily as he sat up. Sure he had a hard on, but he wasn't too worried about it. He just wanted Ryou to feel good. There would be plenty of other times for Ryou to return the favor. With that thought he lay down beside his boyfriend and cuddled into his chest.

"You don't want one?" Ryou finally breathed out, returning the warm embrace.

"Later. Right now, let's just sleep," Yugi assured, and soon both teens were fast asleep in each other's arms.

333

It was a long night for Seto Kaiba, his thoughts keeping him away. Thoughts of a sister he had never met, of Gozaburo's now not mysterious death, of Katsuya's sketchy and increasingly dark past. Could he really be with a murderer? Shouldn't he be more bothered by the fact his lover had taken someone's life, if not more? If the person that died was as much of a snake as Gozaburo, though, he couldn't say he was affected by it too much. He was no angel, trashing companies for his own gain and using sex to seal deals if the other was on the fence. He had so many questions, and wanted answers. Problem was is that he had no idea where his puppy had wandered off to the night before, or if he was even there. If he really was on meth, he probably didn't sleep. So he resorted to what he considered the pathetic task of searching his own mansion to seek out Katsuya. The floor he was on seemed clear, with all doors closed, so he figured he would try the two places Katsuya would probably wander; the kitchen or his music room. Mokuba had insisted he have a room dedicated to music, so a large room had been redone with state-of-the-art sound enhancing walls and equipped with the best music equipment money can buy, including several guitars and a luxurious sound system capable of playing any music media. And a pole. He didn't ask what the pole was for, but had it installed none the less.

So he headed downstairs, and saw that indeed the music room door was cracked. He approached quietly, figuring the puppy would be angry if he interrupted him in the middle of something. Considering his band had just been signed, he probably needed somewhere to come up with new material and practice outside of Black Chaos. He peered inside and saw Jou, but also saw that he wasn't alone. Atem was there, and both were sitting on the couch in the room and not talking, but rather tuning the guitars they held in their hands.

"You're with Kaiba now, right?" Atem asked, but pretty much knowing the answer.

"Sort of. Why?" Jou replied, and Seto made to enter the room.

"Don't push him away, Jou," Atem said suddenly, and Seto stopped from entering. This sounded like it would be a rather personal conversation, and he didn't want to interrupt. But obviously since it was personal and about him he did need to listen in. Served Katsuya right for bringing in guests without asking.

"What are you talking about, Pharaoh?" the blonde asked, glancing at his companion as he paused his tuning.

"Kaiba, don't push Kaiba away. And don't let him push you away either," the former pharaoh clarified, and Jou and Kaiba frowned at the same time. Since when was Atem some kind of relationship expert?

"Okay," Jou replied simply, shrugging his shoulders before going back to the guitar. Atem sigh in annoyance.

"Listen to me, and take me seriously. Commit to him, Jou. You seriously think you two will ever go anywhere if you refuse to stop sleeping around? Yugi might have put up with it, and Mai may have, but he won't. He needs to know you're serious about him, and fucking Yugi or whoever else will not show that," Atem said sternly, and Jou refused to look at him.

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard, you know? Putting yourself out there. What if he isn't serious about me? Just last week we were at each other's throats, so it's really fucking weird that I'm living with the guy. I'm not sure if I'm ready to be so exclusive. Shit, we haven't even been on a date," Katsuya confided, unaware his new lover was hearing every word. It made sense to Seto that Katsuya should have doubts, because he most certainly did. The whole 'in-love' thing still seemed so foreign before, and he had honestly never been in a relationship before. He supposed dating was part of it, and did know the whole moving in thing usually happened after a number of those dates. They were doing everything backwards. Sex first, love second, moving in third, and apparently dating last.

"If you push him away before it's even began then you'll never get the chance. You know he never lets anyone in, Jou. Don't abuse your privilege and do not betray it. Be there for him and for Ra's sake allow him to be there for you. I know there are things you have not told us, but maybe you can tell him. If you truly love him, then you must trust him. And is he returns your love, he will trust you. Do you understand?" his intense crimson gaze was full of seriousness as he looked at his blonde friend. Kaiba felt astounded that Atem would say such things, he never suspected the pharaoh was so concerned about him. It was rather nice to know someone out there cared about him.

"Thanks man, but don't go all Dr. Phil on me, please. You're right, I do love him. What he feels is up to him. This conversation is getting way too heavy, though, so can I change the subject?" those fucking feelings of his fluttered when they heard Katsuya openly admit he loved him.

"Let me guess, you're short on cash?" Atem chuckled.

"Hells yeah! Wanna go to Tiger's Eye tonight so we can earn some?" Jou asked. Kaiba recognized the name. It was probably the most high end club in all of Japan. Several of his business partners had dragged him there after closing a deal with him in celebration. He didn't much care for it, but he did wonder what Katsuya would be doing there. The place was famous for its exotic dancers. He couldn't call them strippers because they rarely removed any clothing.

"Of course. Want to practice? I still can't do that trick on the top when you flip while doing the splits. You're so flexible you put a gold medal gymnast to shame, Jou," Atem complemented as he put the guitar down and approached the pole in the room. Oh, Jou was an exotic dancer on the side. What could he possibly need money for anyway that he always resorted to such means to make it? Kaiba used that moment to knock on the door. He really didn't want to see Atem and Jou sharing pole-dancing tips.

"Oh, hey, Seto! Sorry you weren't awake or I would've told you Pharaoh was dropping by," Jou said apologetically.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked in his normal icy tone, noting that Atem discreetly back away from the pole.

"We were just going to get ready for work tonight, nothing big. Glad I caught ya before we head out. Our new manager wants to work us all day. You probably got a shit ton of work to do anyway. But you're more than welcome to watch me preform tonight!" Jou said this all brightly, clearly not embarrassed by what his work was. Either he was really good at it or he had no shame. Or both. And Jou was right, Seto had piles of work to catch up on. Looks like his questions would have to wait. Damnit. Atem just scowled, clearly not wanting to Seto see him in action.

In all actuality Katsuya was just tired of talking. He really did have to get to Black Chaos, but his late night heart-to-heart with Honda had drained him. He had told Honda was he was so dire for money, and it had taken a lot out of him. It wasn't anything illegal or illicit, but it was still something he had always kept to himself. Well, Yugi knew, but they never talked about it so it was okay. He supposed he would tell Seto next, seeing as he had already revealed some of his skeletons to him that not even Yugi knew about. He knew he needed to talk to Seto about Una and all that shit, but now was not the time. So, packing up a double neck guitar that was nearly identical to Jimmy Page's Gibson (FYI, Led Zepplin's guitarist, and Gibson is a brand. I asked my husband about an orgasm worthy guitar and this was his answer). Seto really did have the best money could buy! He knew this thing would have cost a pretty penny. Atem knew better than to touch any of Kaiba's instruments though, and packed up his own Les Paul before both headed towards the door Seto was blocking.

"Bye, Seto. I got my phone if you need me, and feel free to send all the dirty texts you want," he smiled cheekily before giving his a full kiss on the mouth. Seto kissed back, becoming addicting to Katsuya's taste and feel too quickly for his liking. Before it could go anywhere though, Atem coughed and Seto pulled away reluctantly to let them pass. Damnit, it was going to be another long day. And he fully intended to abuse his new texting privileges.

333

Read and Review~! Next chapter includes the amazing pole talents of the proud pharaoh and the golden puppy, as well as some answers as to why Jou needs money. And we'll check back in with Honda and Otogi. Maybe they'll get a pointless lime too!


End file.
